The Diclonius Devil
by Waltzing Deadman
Summary: The world is full of nasty things, things that could ruin your entire perspective on life itself. Monsters, devils, and all sorts of horrible things that go bump in the night dwell within the shadows of everyday life yet no one is non-the-wiser. This is the story of one such being, a man who was broken down by his own kind. Watch as the Diclonius Devil turns the world into his own.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

" _Father! Welcome home, i didn't know you were back from your trip yet! I'm so happy to see you!" The voice of a young child called out before the owner of said voice jumped into his father's waiting arms._

" _I just got back Shiage, i'm happy to see you too. However there is something i wanted to ask you." The man said as he put his four year old son down and ruffled the child's black hair._

 _Shiage looked up at his father with his dark pink eyes, an uncommon trait that the two shared. "You can ask me anything dad! Name it!" The excitement in his voice was so obvious that anyone could have seen it._

 _The man smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a little, making the light glare off of them. "Do you mind helping me in an experiment i've been wanting to try? I can't do it alone and i think you are just the perfect person to help me. What do you say my boy?_

 _The child's eyes widened before he gave his father a large toothy smile and started jumping excitedly in place. "Hell yeah, i'm going to finally help papa with his research! Score one for me!" He exclaimed with his outstretched arm in a peace sign._

" _Hahaha, i take that as a yes then...but son what have i told you about cursing?" He said with a dark malevolent miasma brewing behind him. The boy gulped and put his hands over his mouth._

" _My memer maid mamyming (i never said anything)!" The boy called out with his hands muffling his voice. The man laughed and put his hand on his son's tiny shoulder._

" _That's a good boy. But i need you to promise me something, promise that no matter what you will do as i say for the duration of this experiment. With no questions asked and no complaining. Alright?" The boy nodded furiously with a fire in his eyes._

" _Good then come with me, it's about time you got to see the lab in person." The man smiled._

 _Together they walked off out of the large mansion located in a secluded region of Japan and made their way into the nearby forest._

SMHM

[13 years later]

Kuoh academy, a large all girl's school turned co-ed roughly three years ago. This place of learning houses many types of students ranging from primary school all the way into their college division classes. Despite having a new building built whenever the academy started letting those of the male gender in, the old building still stands proudly on the property.

Just in front of the main gate to the campus grounds was where a seventeen year old male by the name of Sora Inzei stood with a scowl on his face.

Sora was a tall and lithe male with short deep maroon hair that had side bangs on either side of his forehead and a single strand of hair sticking up in the back. His face had a long scar that reached from just above the inner edge of his right eyebrow and continued until the space between his eyes before traveling down to his left cheek. The teen was wearing the standard uniform of the school consisting of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

None of that seemed to matter to many until they got close enough to see his cold, faded, dark pink colored eyes. The very second anyone caught his gaze they immediately fled like deer during a hunt. It was just something about him that told everyone that this was not a person you wanted to be around for your own safety.

The teen shifted from one foot to the other while loosening his collar to let in more air. He didn't quite get why he needed to wear this stupid suit in the first place, it's not like he was going to be in any classes and he definitely didn't like wearing the damned thing. But his _king_ insisted the he at least look the part when going on campus if nothing else.

Sora shook his head to loose his thoughts and glanced up at the property that he was...persuaded, to become a part of alongside his so called _king_. Normally he would have refused such a request or at the very least would have put the person through a very painful death, but his _king_ had grown on him over the years. He didn't like his master, oh no not at all, but he at least tolerated her presence now.

'Besides i suppose that i owe her this much for helping me out.'

Not that the teen particularly cared about that little fact, but Sora never liked to leave his debts unpaid. After all it was and would continue to be one of the only reasons he actually listened to her orders instead of telling her to shove it. A claim that very few could say they could make.

But one could stand around for hours discussing Sora's disposition towards most - if not all- living beings. The teen cracked his neck to the side and grunted as he moved onto the school grounds. Places like school were never really something in the pink eyed teen's mind, he honestly thought they were absolutely useless in the grand scheme of things. Seriously just look at him, Sora never went to school a day in his life but he turned out great, smart enough to breeze through this place if he had to - though that might have something to do with his upbringing in the home of a scientist that was years ahead of his peers.

Sora would never admit it to anyone, because of his feelings towards the subject, but even he thought that the man that helped give him life was smarter than most could ever dream.

Idly he glanced around at the entirety of the main grounds, he was supposed to meet his _king_ in the Occult Research Club if he remembered right. A fitting cover Sora supposed, if anyone ever saw something unusual they would just shrug it off as the members doing their thing.

After walking around for a while the maroon haired teen could only notice a few points of interest. The school building old and new, the multiple sports fields, and two male humans running away from what appeared to be a pack of angry females - who were wielding the standard shinai and bokken for kendo.

Needless to say the males didn't escape the fury of their feminine hunters.

While it was funny to see, it brought him back to his biggest problem with going to this school or any other for that matter. The one in this town, and every last one in the human world was inhabited by that which would eventually claim his life, just like they did for-

No, best not to go off on a tangent again, besides it wasn't like he would actually have to hang around. He only needed to be here when called upon. Speaking of being called upon, he decided that he had procrastinated enough for one day and moved on to where he was told the club room was.

Now if only he could remember where she told him to go...

SMHM

Finally it seemed as though he had found the right place after having listened in a conversation between two students - as well as the subsequent following of said students - about the ORC's place of refuge. So as it was now he was just gazing up at the old school building and wondering why his _king_ needed such a big place for a hideout.

Seriously she could have gotten the same effect with the gym or even an underground bunker, but no she just had to get a freaking _two story_ building with a clock-tower!

Sora shook his head at the needlessness of it all, at least it showed that she was still a pampered rich girl like he remembered. She never really acted like one though now that he thought about it, more like someone that was content with what they had but wouldn't hesitate to get what she absolutely wanted. If that made any sense.

Shaking his head once more he opened the main doors and stepped through.

What met his view once inside the actual clubroom was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. On one side seemed to be a type of shower - he knew his _king_ was more than ok with showing off her body. Finally on the floor was a large spinning magic circle with the Gremory crest inside - which was used solely for teleportation.

Turning to face the devils in the room, he locked eyes with his _king_. Much to his secret joy he could practically feel the annoyance rolling off her.

Rias Gremory, one of "the Two Great Ladies" of Kuoh, and the most desired and lusted after girl on campus by many people's standards. She was a beautiful young woman in her late teens with blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature had to be her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was wearing the standard female uniform for the academy which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

This beautiful young woman also just so happened to be the maroon haired teen's master.

"It looks like you finally showed up Sora. Care to explain why you are so tardy today."

"You never said that i had to be here at any specific time _King_ , just that i needed to be here today. You have only yourself to blame."

The redhead just kept up her look of annoyance before sighing and waving to the large sofa in the middle of the room. Following the gesture he finally got to see the people he was to be stuck with for the rest of his unknown amount of time in Kuoh.

He knew two of them from their looks alone from when his king was trying to originally sucker him into joining. She told him all about the two of them in great detail. He still wasn't sure why - did she think that he was going to come running for some attractive looking girls? Don't get him wrong they were both beautiful in their own right, but still they weren't anywhere near enough to coerce him into helping for even an instant. Only a fool would do that for a pretty face...or three.

The first was Akeno Himejima, the second great lady of Kuoh Academy and Rias's best friend. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her heels with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. The girl had a pleasant and serene smile on her face as she looked at the newcomer, and from what Sora could tell she seemed to radiate two different types of power - though one was very well hidden - strange.

The second was Koneko Toujou. A petite girl of about 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair as well as the standard girls uniform sans the cape. As was described by Rias the girl was giving him an impassive gaze with an absolutely blank face.

Oddly enough he could feel a large wave of happiness running off of her as she bit into a cookie...

The other two he did not recognize from her talks but never-the-less he knew they were from his king's peerage. Why the hell else would they be here? One was leaning against the wall and the other was sitting on one of the chairs and from the looks of it he was trying to look up Rias's skirt. Which in hindsight wasn't all that hard to do with how she positioned herself.

The one leaning against the wall straightened himself out and tried to give a charming smile to Sora. "Hello, my name is Yuuto Kiba a second year at Kuoh and President's _knight_. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The teen - now known as "Kiba" - was an admittedly good-looking young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. The teen had an odd aura about him and it confused the new arrival quite a bit. But for the most part he seemed like just another pretty boy who held a special place in all the little fanboy/fangirl hearts at the school. Although the bit about him being Rias' _knight_ was interesting, always good to have a little more information than to not have it at all.

Sora fixed the blonde with his cold eyes and it seemed to work it's magic as the teen involuntarily shivered at the sight. "Sora." Kiba nodded once hesitantly but still managed that same smile - if a bit shaky - as he backed down. 'Good it looks like i won't have to worry about this one.' His sight then drifted to the last member of the group.

The last male was fidgeting and had his eyes darting about the room in an attempt to try not to look the other male in the eyes. He was a teen that looked to be about 17-years old, give or take a few months. The guy was also surprisingly very ordinary compared to everyone else in the room as he was of average height with short messy brown hair and light brown eyes. From the maroon haired teen's perspective he looked completely helpless, but only time could tell if that assumption was true or not.

"I-Issei Hyoudou. I'm a new devil and just turned recently in fact. N-nice to m-meet you." The teen stammered out with a gulp. It was clear that he was scared from what he had seen in Sora's eyes, blood-lust and at the same time complete indifference, almost like he was looking at a particularly annoying natt that just wouldn't go away and was about to subsequently get smashed into a stain.

One of the two other girls, Akeno if he remembered right, - he never really bothered to put names to faces unless it was _really_ important - decided to speak up to introduce herself. "Hello there, my name is Aken-"

"I know who you are Himejima, you as well Toujou, _King_ has already told me about the two of you. I don't need to know anymore." He then turned around and started back out the door, "Just stay out of my way and i'll stay out of yours."

Once he was gone the room seemed to gain a bit more life to it than it had when the teen was in it. Issei turned to his crimson haired leader with an uneasy look. "President what was up with that guy? It was almost like he couldn't care less that we were even here. He was kinda scary too." He shivered.

Rias sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry about that i should have warned all of you that he would be like that, Sora is a little...untrusting to everyone that isn't himself, he has good reason to be like that." She looked saddened at this before continuing. "He really is a good person on the inside, he just takes some getting used to is all. Please i only ask that you be patient with him."

Everyone smiled at her with the exception of Koneko, who simply gave her a nod.

Rias felt a surge of pride swell in her chest at the sight. She truly was gifted with a wonderful peerage. No, more than that. They were her precious friends and family, even if they all had a rather large amount of baggage tied to each one of them.

Still that never mattered to her, in fact it just made them all the more unique, more...real.

Yet even still, she couldn't help but worry about them, Sora as well - as much as he liked to think otherwise there _were_ good people out there that cared about him enough to worry.

This was going to be a lot of work, but her brother had insisted on her trying to help Sora out of the wall he had built around himself. "Anyway, back to assignments. Each of you have a job that you need to do today, and Issei, Koneko has an extra job lined up. Would you like to take this one for her?"

SMHM

 **So I was digging through the mountain of stories that I had typed up and** **stumbled upon this little guy right here. It may not seem like much but still I thought I should get something out there again after I took down my last one to re-work everything, and honestly the way I re-did the thing made it to where you could hardly recognize it.**

 **Sadly its still not ready to be put back onto the site just yet, so for anyone that was reading that at the time, sorry but you'll have to wait for a bit...**

 **Well...that's all I have to say...Woohoo author's note!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2**_

 _All the rooms looked the same, sterile and that same damn pure white color. He could vaguely hear the so called_ doctors _talking from just outside the door. Oh how badly he wanted to cry out his frustrations, to scream his heart out to the world, but he couldn't. Not when he knew that they could see and hear him twenty-four-seven, it would just show them that he was cracking under the pressure of these Kami-forsaken experiments._

 _Another voice made itself known, one that had become very familiar to him in these past couple of months. A man he had come to hate with his very being. Hanzo Kotomori, the head researcher and the one in charge of this horrible facility. "How is subject Zero this fine day Koizumi? I hope that he has started to...acclimate to this new life of his."_

" _He is doing fine sir, however we are having a little trouble in further enhancing his pineal gland in his frontal lobe. It is nothing that cannot be solved within a few more tests. Other than that he is showing remarkable progress in his development. Even his very DNA has become rather attached to the idea that we are presenting it. Something i'm sure that you yourself made sure of."_

 _Subject Zero heard laughter and it made him grit his teeth in anger. "But of course Koizumi, it is only natural that after all my work into this study that at least the DNA matched up correctly! I would be severely troubled if that was not the case." Kami above he hated that man!_

" _Right sir. Although if i may ask, where did you find him? He is the perfect subject for us and it seems unlikely that you just found him on the street and he just so happened to match up so well."_

" _Huhuhu oh yes that, well i have been watching him for a long time. I would have brought him in sooner if the sample i provided gave results faster. Truthfully i feel saddened that i couldn't get him here faster, but what's done is done. Oh and don't worry about anyone reporting him missing, there is no one that would look for him anyway." With that the door opened and revealed the bastard himself._

 _The man was wearing a crisp white lab coat with a black t-shirt and jeans with combat boots. On his finger was a silver wedding ring with the scratched out name Karin Inzei on it split in the middle by a flawless ruby. The man had black hair and a five-o'clock shadow that made his dark pink eyes flare through. His face was almost regal in appearance and was the cause of many admirers throughout his life. He never paid them any mind, fangirls were absolutely horrible after all._

 _Hanzo smiled at Zero in a kind of 'it's good to see you' way. The look was false of course, the man was interested in one thing and one thing only. His research._

" _Well hello there Zero, i do hope you are finding everything to your liking. It would be such a shame if you were not properly cared after."_

 _Zero glared up at the man from his strapped down position on the cold steel table. He then spit in the grown man's face, "Eat shit and choke asshole."_

 _Hanzo smirked as he wiped the spittle fr_ om his face. "Now now, what have i told you about cursing Zero? It's unbecoming of you." His smirk turned into a malicious smile.

" _Fuck. You. That doesn't work on me anymore. It can't get any worse than it already is."_

 _The man gave his usual smile to Zero, it was beginning to piss him off in extraordinary ways at this point. "Oh but it can and will...Shiage." Hanzo chuckled and walked away as a few other men in those very same lab coats entered the room with a couple of trays of equipment. "Spare him nothing this time around. I want better results, so don't worry about bodily harm. So long as Zero is still living then the tests can proceed as planned."_

 _The door closed behind him and not long after the screams of one Shiage Kotomori could be heard throughout the numerous halls and rooms of the facility._

 **SMHM**

Sora glanced all around the area trying to find a suitable place to wait out the rest of the night. Because of the conditions that his king set up for him, the teen did not have to worry about any incoming jobs other than a rare extermination or when specifically called to help out the group.

So he just spent most of his day just lounging around and looking for anything to do that would occupy him. The most interesting thing he found however was a bunch of fallen angels infesting a church but none of that really seemed important to him at the moment. Maybe he could go have some fun with them sometime. After all fighting those guys while he was a devil gave him a kind of rush that you just couldn't get anywhere else.

He had also changed out of that stuffy uniform as soon as he got the chance. He now wore something that he had, over the years, taken to calling his signature outfit. It consisted of wooden Geta clogs with dark blue carpenter jeans and a black sleeveless turtleneck. Around his neck was a necklace made of black and white beads that alternated in a seemingly random pattern.

The maroon haired teen paused and turned his head towards the treeline. "It isn't smart to sneak up on me, pretty boy."

At that moment Yuuto stepped out and into the open with a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry about that Sora, but President wants you back in the club room. Something's come up."

Sora huffed and walked off in the direction of the school with his hands in his pockets. 'Annoying. _King_ better have a good reason to be disturbing me so soon.' Truth be told he actually didn't mind all that much, it wasn't like he was doing much of anything at the moment. Well unless you count finding a place to take a nap as doing something.

He certainly did.

It only took the teen a good five minutes to get to his destination and he immediately went towards the club's location. 'Damn i've really gotten slow over the years.'

"Good it looks like everyone's' here now. Akeno has informed me of a stray devil has taken up refuge in town and we have been tasked with eliminating it. So in short we're going on a hunt. Issei i want you to watch us and get a feel for how we fight."

"Right President!" He said with a determined face that looked a bit odd coming from the raging pervert.

She smiled at the teen and turned her attention to the pink eyed male. "Sora, i need to ask you now to not interfere with the battle until i say otherwise. We need to show Issei how it's done so we can't have you just killing it right off the bat like usual. Understood?" He nodded with a small frown, it seemed like he wasn't going to have any real fun today after all. Shame, he was really looking forward to it. But at least she was seemingly giving him the pleasure of putting the finishing touches on the thing.

 **SMHM**

"What is a stray devil anyway?" Issei asked with a twinge of nervousness as the group appeared before an old, decrepit building on the edge of town.

"They are servant devils who have betrayed their masters." Kiba explained. "They break their ties with their master and leave on their own, it usually results in them killing their masters as well. It is for this reason they are known as strays. They became too greedy and lost themselves to their powers. They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires, and that always ends in ugliness"

Akeno piped up from the front of the group. "This one is particularly wanted because she's been causing havoc in the human world. From what we've been told she's been luring humans to this building and eating them."

"She eats humans?!" The brown haired male yelled out.

Rias sighed, "Yes i'm afraid so. That's what usually happens when a devil becomes a stray." She shook her head before turning to Issei. "Issei, how much do you know about chess?"

"Not much, i've played it before but i really suck at it."

The crimson haired girl nodded, "I see, well the way we fight is based off the game of chess. As master i am the King of our peerage. Additionally, there is the Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn. As King i can grant the attributes of these pieces to my servants. This technique is a method invented by one of the current Maou named Ajuka Beelzebub. It is known as the 'Evil Piece System.' Now i want you to watch how we devils fight." Rias said as they entered the building. Suddenly Koneko tensed while Sora smirked while sniffing the air.

"She's here." The white haired girl announced.

"I smell blood, a lot of it too. I like it." Sora said quietly to himself with a very sadistic look. Issei backed away a little, being the only one that was close enough to actually hear him.

"Now what could that foul fecal smell be." a voice announced from seemingly nowhere. "Mmmm, something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet...or bitter!"

Out of the shadows, a nude woman's torso appeared before them. Her black hair fell to her chest partially covering her large breasts, she had psychotic eyes that stared them down like they were her pray.

Of course Issei being who he is decided to give his input with a perverted look and a light blush. "I see big boobies!"

"Stray devil Visor, "Rias announced. "You have abandoned your master and let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgment in the name of the House of Gremory, I will destroy you!"

"Oh just give it a rest you little slut, you always have had it in for me." She said as she grabbed her impressive bust and started mashing them with her hands. "You're just jealous cause your breasts will never will never be as luscious as these!"

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now!"

Issei looked on in wonder, "Wow so this is a stray devil. She looks like a softcore late night cable star!" He finished as the perverted look came back full force.

She grinned at them all as she lifted one of her monstrous legs out of the darkness. "Let me show you what i'm made of then!" Visor started moaning at her own ministrations as magic circles appeared around her nipples causing them to extend. Once they got to a large enough point beams of energy shot forth making everyone evade with Rais grabbing Issei before bounding off. They all watched with various expressions as the area around them began to melt as the energy touched it.

From issei's place on the ground he looked at the sizzling hole behind him with wide eyes. "This is one porno i don't want to be in!"

Rias turned her attention to the rest of her peerage. "Kiba!" The blonde nodded before vanishing in a burst of speed.

"H-he just disappeared!"

The crimson haired girl stood up from her crouched position. "No he didn't he's just moving fast. Kiba is my knight, his attribute is speed and melee weaponry. A knight's only weakness is their low defence." She explained as Visor's arms were sliced off and Kiba appeared with a smile. "They can be overwhelmed by a powerful attack if they aren't careful."

"Koneko watch out!" Issei yelled as the woman became more demonic in appearance and the chest of her lower body spread itself wide open with two rows of teeth coming into full view. She then dived forward and the teeth clamped shut with the petite girl behind them.

"That's nothing," Rias said offhandedly. "It'll take more than that to harm Koneko."

The teeth then started to bulge outwards slowly before splitting apart completely showing an unharmed, yet slightly less clothed Koneko holding them open with little trouble. "She is my rook, her attribute is simple. She has an unparalleled strength and defence. That won't even put a dent in her. Their greatest weakness is their low speed." She explained as Koneko punched the giant devil sending her flying into a pillar where it split in half and collapsed on top of her.

"Little note to self do not piss her off." The brunette stated simply.

"Akeno."

"Oh is it my turn? How exciting! I so love this game." The buxom girl said with a serene smile as she approached the monster.

One of the previously dismembered arms then suddenly rose up and shot at Rias's blind spot. Issei was about to warn her and to try and stop the arm but he didn't get the chance as it was cut up into a million little pieces in an instant for seemingly no reason.

That was not to say the king was not hit however as some of the tiny unrecognizable chunks hit her as well as the blood that was left in it splattering her. The brunette was standing there wide eyed in disbelief while Rias looked at her blood covered form with a grimace."Sora while i'm grateful that you stopped it from harming me, you could have done it in a way that didn't make me look like i just came out of a slasher film."

"Whatever you say King." He replied with a bored look. Still not enough for his tastes it seemed.

With a quick application of magic the blood was cleaned from her form and they all turned their attention back to Akeno and the beast. "Akeno, finish her."

"I've got news for you, you're not the only one that likes to play rough here! So let's you and i have some fun!" She said while sparking lightning between her hands with a sadistic smile.

"Akeno is my queen, her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. She's simply unbeatable."

"You tough girl, not ready to give up yet? Goodie! I get to play some more!" She said as she lifted her electrified hands up into the air causing it to shoot up into the air before coming back down in the form of a bolt of lightning that shocked the prone Visor.

"Her weapon is a form of dark magical power and that's not all. She's really into S&M."

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?! Ahh~!"

"Akeno that's good i think she's had enough." Rias called out.

The black haired girl pouted, "Aww over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself." She said with a light blush and a giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, Rias saw the pink eyed male near her giving Akeno a look of interest. Had she not told him that little bit of information before hand? Oh well. "Sora you can have your fun now if you wish."

He nodded and approached the half dead monster devil. "I suppose that i should let you have your last words, but in all fairness i don't really care. You'll be saying a lot of things in a minute as i tear you limb from limb." Sora could vaguely hear something that sounded roughly like "Go to hell" before he grabbed one of her monstrous legs and put his own foot in between them. With a jerk and a rather vicious snapping sound, the devil's leg was torn off and thrown into the air where it followed her arm's footsteps by being diced by an unseen force.

"GAAAAA, MY FUCKING LEG! YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR TH-AHHHHHHHH!" Visor screamed as the maroon haired teen shoved his arm up into her wound up to the elbow and twisted it violently. He then pulled it out showing a handful of flesh before he tossed it away.

"Now now Visor, it's not nice to scream like that to a man who's 'taking care' of you kukuku." He cackled as he jumped into the air and brought back down a bone shattering ax kick to her other leg, turning her knee cap and everything under it into shards with ease.

He gave her a twisted and demented look as he ground the shards into her flesh from within. "See isn't this fun!" He jumped back to the ground and gripped her last leg at the sharpest toe before bending it backwards and jamming it into the giant mouth on her lower chest. It stabbed all the way through her and out the back effectively nailing her to the floor with her own body.

From his position he leaned over to look her in the eyes as the woman screamed out bloody murder. And he laughed. A high pitched and crazed laugh that sent chills down the spines of everyone present ( **An: think of Accelerator's laugh from Toaru Majutsu no Index**.) "It's nice right?! The suffering, the screaming! Get ready cause here comes the finale!" He exclaimed and stretched his arms out to the side. Only an instant passed as the entirety of the woman's monstrous body was cut to pieces and blood gushed out from every line. The only thing left untouched was her still somewhat normal 'upper' upper body.

Visor's features reverted back to their more human appearance with tears in her eyes. "P...ple-ase k-kill m-e."

"With pleasure!" He then jabbed his arm into her chest, just slightly to the left of the sternum and pulled out her rapidly beating heart. Sora smirked and crushed it in his hand making it erupt in a spectacular fashion. The teen sat and watched as the light drained from her horror filled eyes.

Once she was gone he walked away from her corpse with a small almost unnoticeable smile and passed by the group of highly disturbed and scared shitless devils. All of them were pale as ghosts with wide eyes, even Akeno was a shade lighter with the exception of her cheek, which were a deep crimson.

Sora could have sworn he heard a moan coming from her as he exited the building.

Eventually Issei snapped out of his horror stricken daze and threw up his lunch all over the floor. "P-President, wh-at the hell was that?!"

Rias gulped, "He tends to be slightly manic when he fights. I think it gets him riled up, just before he displays a whole new level of sadism. As you can see, it is never pretty." She meant it too, however even she had never seen him take it this far before. Her brother was right, he needed some help _bad_. But was her peerage really enough to tackle this?

"I wonder if he is only like that in battle or during...other activities." Everyone blinked and turned to the still slightly red/pale white Akeno in shock.

She just giggled and walked out of the building with the rest of them trailing behind her slightly. Rias had only one thought.

'Maybe it was a mistake introducing those two.'

 **SMHM**

 **Well here is chapter 2 everybody.**

 **So for this I'm going to be posting a chapter a day up until 7 because that was where I stopped all that time ago - and i'm kinda too lazy to do any writing right now.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter: 3**_

 _Life. What does it truly mean? Is it meant to be a wonderful thing that we all have the capacity to enjoy, a series of give and take between right and wrong? Or is it something we are meant to suffer through before we can truly find happiness? Perhaps it is all just one big game being played by some all-mighty being. It could even just be one big dream that we all have a part in._

 _These thoughts and more passed through the head of one Shiage Kotomori as he sat in a stone room in the lowest layer of his 'father's' lab. Those very same thoughts were the only ones keeping him in his right mind. He had long since lost interest in counting the bricks while waiting in this horrible place._

 _26,341 in case you were wandering._

 _The only bright side he could see was that he was no longer being probed and experimented on. However that small light of relief was always crushed when he remembered why._

 _Subject Zero was a success and now numbers one through nine were being gathered and put through the same processes he had been through._

 _The boy was still being put to use in other ways as it was. They always had some sort of test setup to make him use his new abilities._

 _The last was a serial killer._

 _They let him keep his weapon._

 _Not that it mattered in the end, he was just like the rest. A new stain on the ground that would be cleaned later, and a new pile of mushy meat that could never be truly identifiable again._

 _When Shiage first began he was appalled by the very idea of what he needed to do. As he continued the feeling lessened until the boy felt nothing towards the life that was systematically cut down._

 _He always felt them, even when they were not present. His 'gifts' as they were so lovingly called by the staff. The pink eyed boy still didn't know what to call them, they were never named in any of his sessions._

 _He knew that if he ever had the chance he could escape this hell hole with nary a thought. It was not to be though, the..._ thing _they put just under his skin would stop and start his powers at the will of the scientists. Never a comforting thought that his only way out, was under the control of others._

 _When release he had unparalleled control of his gifts and could use them for almost anything he could or would need. It was not much, seeing as he could only use them when his holders let him. Such things were out of his control at this point, and at times he even contemplated why he didn't just use them to cut open his own head in an attempt to remove the controller. It seemed like a win-win either way, and it came down to two possibilities._

 _He did it right and could live a free life after killing everyone on his way out. Or he did it wrong and died, meaning no more of this hellish life. The only reason he could find was that he still didn't want to give up on living, he would find a way out eventually. That was what kept young Shiage going._

 _He glanced down to his wardrobe. Simple white pocketless shorts and a white t-shirt, too plain for his tastes. That would have to be the first thing he changed once he got out of this wretched place. Some nice geta clogs sounded fun in his opinion._

 _The teen pulled softly at his now shoulder length hair. For some reason the tests changed it from coal black to maroon. The scientists, from what he picked up, expected it to change to a dark pink but for some reason the colors seemed to blend together into what is is now._

 _From there he took a look at his hands. How many had he already killed with those very appendages? With these only a handful, with the_ other hands _far, far too many to count._

 _The number 0 that was permanently burned onto his skin mocked him every second it existed._

 _He was broken out of his musings by a series of knocks on his steel door. Why they even bothered was beyond Shiage's understanding, perhaps they thought that if they did then it made them seem not so bad? They were dead wrong._

" _Subject Zero, today's test has been prepared. Follow me."_

 _He didn't bother to respond and simply stood from his place. How many times had he repeated this process? It didn't matter to him, he just knew what to expect next. He would be returning to that room by the end of this anyway._

 _Within only a few moments he was in the testing chamber and was looking into the eyes of a girl with dark pink hair done in a bob cut. Girl had forest green eyes that got lighter in color as it went outwards. She was wearing the same standard white outfit as him with the only addition being a hood attachment._

 _She must have been new to this place unlike the others he had met here. Her eyes still showed life to them and she twitched occasionally, most likely from her kidnapping or something that was still fresh in her mind. He looked at her left hand and could make out the number 7 that still looked raw from the burning process._

 _His eyes widened by the tiniest of margins. So it seemed that they were pitting him against another experiment, he would have to be careful around her. If she had the same ability as him then this could prove problematic for the boy._

 _Then the intercom crackled before a very familiar voice spoke from it. "Subject Seven meet subject Zero, the first of our many experiments and someone very special to me personally. You both will fight and try to kill the other with your powers to see who is better, the original or the latest model. You may begin."_

 _Shiage stared into her shaking green orbs with an unblinking gaze, this was going to be quick, from what he could tell she seemed to still be untrained. Didn't they know that she would need more training to even come close to hurting him? Apparently not because they sent someone fresh off the assembly line for him._

 _He opened his mouth to speak but jumped back when he felt something tingle in his head. He jumped back as quickly as he could and even used his power to help the force, yet he only just barely got out of the way as a large slice appeared where he was standing only a moment ago. That same tingle went off five more times and he followed along accordingly and dodged five more cuts._

 _The boy decided to test his theory and sent out one of his_ arms _and made sure to aim for her heart. He watched in a sort of odd fascination as her eyes widened before she avoided his attack with a little less ease than he did previously._

' _So i was right, we can sense each other's gifts. I really need to think of a good name for them...and this should be interesting.' He smirked and crossed his arms as he started thinking of a strategy._

 _Maybe this match wasn't as useless as he first thought._

 **SMHM**

The sound of wood clacking against stone could be heard throughout the night as Sora walked through the deserted streets of Kuoh. It was nothing but silence in the town as he walked, but that was to be expected because most if not all of the town's residents were sleeping soundly in their beds.

The maroon haired teen loved the nighttime, there was just something about how the light from the moon shone down on the world and filled it with life that even the sun just couldn't give. It was as if people truly existed at night and everyone showed who they truly were no matter what.

Even before he became a devil Sora loved the moon and the calmness it brought with it. He wouldn't trade a second under it's light for anything in this world, except maybe- He stopped himself from continuing down that road again by digging his nails deep into his palms.

A few deep breaths later, he sighed and took a look at his surroundings for the first time since he began his walk. Nothing but quiet houses and empty streets. Or maybe that wasn't as accurate as it could be.

He spied a figure riding a bike to a medium sized house a block away. What was that person doing out so late anyway? Didn't they know what could happen if they stumbled upon the wrong person I.E Sora himself?

Oh wait that's right! That fool Issei was supposed to be doing a job tonight wasn't he? So that was most-likely him. The teen shook his head and started to walk off before he was hit with a small breeze. Under any other circumstances that wouldn't have meant anything in particular but there was a familiar smell to this wind, a smell that he had come to enjoy throughout the years.

Blood, and a lot of it.

Sora turned back around and looked towards the house only to find one of it's windows wide open with the curtains dancing in the back and forth wind.

He smiled lightly and started his walk to the origin of the scent.

 **SMHM**

"That's a sword of light!"

"First i'm going to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade of light, then with my righteous gun i'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked demon face! How does that sound DEVIL!?"

In a flash a man with straight white hair and red eyes with a ring in them dashed forward in an attempt to bisect Issei with his blade only to miss when the teen dodged. The white haired man spun in mid-air and fired off a round into Issei's leg, forcing the brunette to the ground in pain.

"How do you like that you shitty devil! Blessed bullets don't feel so good do they, so why don't you kiss your shitty little existence goodbye!" He raised his gun once again and aimed for Issei's forehead. The brunette saw his life flash before his eyes as he looked down the barrel of the exorcists gun, and couldn't help but feel that he should have done more with his life. As far as he could see the only thing of any real worth he did was when he awakened his sacred gear, and even that, he felt, was no great achievement. It was in that moment he swore to work harder to make something of his life if he got out of this.

'I will have my harem dammit!'

"DIE DEVIL!"

The man squeezed the trigger and time seemed to slow down for Issei as he awaited death. He closed his eyes tightly for the inevitable, but it never came. The teen slowly opened his eyes and saw the man staring at his arm in shock and confusion. It soon became clear why when a small fountain of blood sprayed out of his wrist and the hand holding his gun flopped down to the ground uselessly.

"Well well what do we have here? A waist of space exorcist who thinks he has a right to kill us. You look so damn adorable in your little outfit, so much so that i want to flay you alive." Issei's eyes widened in shock at the voice and jerked his head towards the source.

"S-Sora.."

There he was, his apparent savior sitting in the window sill looking bored as can be possible while at the same time looking like he just hit the jackpot. How he mixed those two Issei had no clue.

The man, Freed Sellzen, was pissed however. "You...YOU FUCKING BASTARD THAT HURT LIKE HELL! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled as he charged the window with his blade of light poised to strike the maroon haired devil down once and for all. Sora simply tilted his head to the side with that same bored look before he planted his fist firmly into the white haired man's stomach, sending the man flying into the same corpse that Freed had strung up before Issei's arrival.

Issei stood there with a slack-jawed expression at the raw power displayed by his fellow devil. It looked to be on par with something Koneko could do, so that meant - from what he could piece together - that not only was the other teen deadly at long range, he was nothing to sneeze at for close range either.

A rumbling sound drew his attention to the other side of the room where the exorcist was freeing himself from the wall. "DAMMIT THAT HURT! You're a real pain in my ass you shitty devil!" In a blitz of fumbling movements the man was in Sora's face and slashing away at him, or at least he tried. It seemed as though the hit from just a bit ago messed up his equilibrium, that combined with the pink eyed devil's natural reflexes made him miss every attempted cut.

Sora sighed and ducked down low to avoid another cut aimed for his stomach, in one swift motion he kicked his leg out and spun around tripping Freed in the process. On his second round-about the teen lashed out with a fist to the falling man's face. Sora smiled as he felt cartilage snap under the pressure and the blood leak out onto his fist before the red eyed exorcist was sent away in a spiraling motion.

The teen stood up and cast a glare at the prone figure of Freed.

"You wanna get up _human_ i can keep this up all night, but i'd much rather end your worthless existence right now." Sora then struck down with a knife hand towards the man's heart. Only a moment before it connected, the door to the room opened up to reveal a young blond girl in a nun's outfit.

"F-Father Freed!" She cried out in shock. "W-What's going on why is this man attacking you?!"

"Asia! Thank fucking hell you're here this shitty devil is trying to kill me! Get over here and help me now!" He called out frantically. Finally some back-up, even if it is just the girl she could heal him and maybe even reattach his hand while she was at it. This damn shitty devil didn't have a chance in h-

"What makes you think i'm going to let her _exorcist_ only a fool would let their foe heal themselves. Even if they are pathetically weak. No, no i think i'm just going to kill you and be done with it." He dove down once again and was only a centimeter from piercing the man's heart when Issei called out. "No stop!"

Sora growled in annoyance, "What is it Hyoudou, can't you see that i'm busy with something over here."

"You can't just kill him! It isn't right to just end someone's life like that!"

The pink eyed teen leveled the brunette with a glare. "So you are telling me that i can't kill this pathetic _trash_. You say that even after he tried to kill you and even killed another of his kind in cold blood just for summoning you? For that matter what makes you think you could stop me anyway?" He said as he pointed out the different things in the room that Freed personally caused.

Before Issei could respond, the shocked voice of the girl named Asia made itself known. "F-Father Freed, did you really do this?" She said while staring at the bloody crucified and slightly smashed corpse leaning against the wall, her hands covering her mouth with horror.

The man twitched, "What does it matter if i did or not Asia?!" He sent the girl a furious look before continuing. "I killed him because he summoned that shitty devil over there!"

Her horror filled gaze landed on Freed once again. "W-Why?"

Freed growled in annoyance. "That man contracted with a devil. It's our job to judge him for his sins. The brown haired one is the one he summoned, the other one came to his rescue. It's also our job to kill them because they are devils!"

"But the are just innocent people!" She then pointed to Sora, "I'm sure the only reason he is attacking you is because you were hurting his friend!" The teen growled and was about to go after the girl instead but grew the tiniest bit intrigued when Issei spoke.

"Asia?"

The girl turned to the other devil with wide eyes as she realized who the other person was. "I-Issei?"

Freed opened his mouth to speak but was stopped via a hand through his chest courtesy of an annoyed Sora who had just lost interest in whatever they were going to say. "Enough already."

He pulled his hand out with a wet squishing sound and flicked the blood off his hand onto the ground beside him, glaring the whole time. He wasn't about to let them keep flapping their mouths while that scum was still alive. Bad enough that he couldn't just end it from the start, but having to listen to those two talk? HAH! At least he stopped Freed before the man could monologue like a classic villain.

Sora turned his attention back to the girl - Asia if he heard right - and gave her a look that pierced straight through her very soul. To his mild surprise, she didn't flinch or turn away from him. It puzzled him that someone so harmless looking could stand up to something that brought lesser men to their knees in terror.

Smirking to himself, Sora turned away from her and cast his eyes down towards his fallen...what was Issei to him exactly? Teammate? No, annoying friend of a mutual acquaintance fit much better in his head. "I advise you wait for _King_ to come and get you Hyoudou. Better hope she gets here soon, I smell a few dozen birds coming."

Issei's confused look gave him the smallest amounts of amusement. "W-what do you mean?"

"Who knows." Was his last words before he vanished in a burst of speed leaving the two alone together.

 **SMHM**

 **Marry Christmas everyone and happy holidays to those of you that have a different celebration going on!**

 **Here is chapter 3 for your reading enjoyment (did I say that right?) and I hope you all have a great day wherever you are in the world.**

 **If you have any questions, concerns, comments, etc. please feel free to pm me or put it in a review - if you feel so inclined.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter: 4**_

"There he is, number Zero."

"You mean he's the reason we're here?! I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"NO! Don't you remember what happened when forty-five and number fifty fought him! He's a monster, just keep your head down forty-one. I don't think any of us can beat him…"

"Tsk. We'll see about that, i'm set up to fight next week. I'll just ask them to set me up against him, we are superior to the original models, definitely better than Zero!"

Shiage a.k.a Zero sat in a corner with his knees pulled up into his chest while ignoring everyone around him. His tests ended long ago and now the boy spent all of his time alone to his thoughts. The others in the room stopped bothering him after he made an example of those last few contestants. After that no one dared come near him for fear of a gruesome death, nevermind that he was a scrawny string-bean of a kid from essentially being shelved as the 'useless prototype', anyone in this gigantic room could easily take him down without his gifts. With them however he could not be stopped by anyone no matter how hard they tried.

Of course that didn't stop people from shooting their mouths off at him. They never followed through but it was interesting that they never went for it. Shiage supposed it had something to do with that rumor someone started a while back that he didn't have the inhibitor chip in his head. Oh well it just meant more peace and quiet for him.

He turned his attention to the supposed improved models in the experiments. Most who were worked on didn't survive and so far out of all one-thousand children from all around the world (not counting himself) that were secretly taken, only ninety-nine survived and gained the ability to use the, what did the doctors call them again? Oh right vectors, a really dumb name if you asked Shiage but whatever.

Even out of those ninety-nine only forty-two were left alive from the tests against him and the others who proved themselves strong. Then there was that one guy that impaled himself on his own vectors during a test on accident. Eh what are you gonna do?

Recently he even heard a rumor of a number 100 that lived and was one of the strongest ever made, second only to himself. Even then the only reason one-hundred wasn't better was because Zero had unparalleled control of his five vectors. But then again it was only a rumor.

To be completely honest, the only thing that the upgraded models had over him was the number of vectors. No one had his level of control or his ability to change their molecular vibration speed to make them either cut through pretty much anything or do something as simple as grasp a bug out of the air without harming it. Not to make it sound like he was bragging, because he could never brag about becoming the most powerful scientific guinea pig of the bunch.

"But doesn't it feel good to be unstoppable! We are undefeatable to all and every last one of them should bow to us once and for all!" Came a dual layered voice, one half sounded just like him and the other was deep and gravelly.

'K...shut the hell up. I don't need you talking in my ear. Your voice annoys me.'

"Watch your tone with me Zero! I may be a part of you but i can still kick your ass! Just...give me a minute to figure out how."

'Whatever, it's not like it would make any kind of difference.'

Something he found out awhile back was that after a certain amount of time with their vectors, some test subjects undergo some kind of split in their mind. This other personality was more or less just a devious murderer that would watch the world burn with a sick satisfied smile if they had the ability to do so. So far only five people had actually gained this split. Numbers 3, 4, 7, 12, and 0. This so called voice was, in a sense, their way of letting their anger over what members of their own kind had done to them out while still keeping it under wraps.

"Come on you know you want to fight something right? Stop being a little pussy and do it for fucks sake!"

His on the other hand was just a dick most of the time.

'You know i can't, with my vectors sealed away i'm as worthless as that ant over there. Actually that's not a fair statement, that ant would probably beat me up.'

"Oh come on that ant would bow to you for su-hey heads up some girl is coming over here."

The boy's pink eyes widened a tiny bit and focused his eyes just enough to confirm the tip. What he saw was a young girl that looked to be roughly his age if not a little younger. She had short dark pink hair (a common trait for all test subjects) that barely reached her shoulders. The front of her hair had several loose bangs hanging over her forehead and the side of her head, while the back was slightly choppy yet straight. The girl had bright red eyes that darkened from the middle, up, a trait that was only seen in the ninety series. The girl was wearing the same basic white outfit that everyone was forced to wear except for the white t-shirt. In it's place was a sleeveless turtleneck of the same color.

What really caught his attention though was the two bone white mini horns sticking up from on top of either side of her head. In a way they could be a really weird and off version of cosplay cat ears but he doubted that she would have those. That would be classified as a fun thing, and they didn't allow too much of that around here.

She looked directly into his pink eyes and smiled when she saw that he could see her now. "Hello i'm number one hundred codenamed Lucy, but my name is Kaede. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Zero."

 **SMHM**

Sora stood in the middle of a partially destroyed clearing with his hands on his knees and panting hard. He raised one of his hands up and wiped away the sweat that collected on his brow over the course of his 'outing'.

Slowly he steadied his breathing and glanced at his handy work. Not too shabby if he did say so himself. All around him were charred bits of trees, deep gouges in the earth, and even a few trees that had large head sized holes drilled straight through them. Just under him was a small circle of grass which only stretched a few feet out in any direction before it ducked down into a large crater.

His techniques were coming along just fine, even if they took a little too much magic energy to pull off right now, that situation could be remedied at a later date. The last one in particular was a real ball buster but it was worth it. After all it always paid off to have a move that had the potential to not only blow away everything within a set radius of yourself, but to also have the possibility to shred whatever came into contact with it as well. Now if only he could shrink the energy needed to use it. Although he also had the option to try and train his magic capacity to make it larger.

Wouldn't really be a problem if he was a Bishop but whatever, what's done is done.

He shook his head and got ready for the next round, there was still one thing he needed to keep training in so that he wouldn't get sloppy in that area. Sora clenched his fist tightly and the air behind him shimmered lightly. Slowly long, white, and almost see through, tubes came into view. It was always a bitch to switch their molecular vibration speed but it was worth it to know that he could do it while others couldn't.

The 'vectors' had a known total of four speed settings. Low, Medium, High, and Extremely high.

Low had the ability to go through objects without causing physical interference, Medium could lift and throw objects and even disrupt blood vessels. Meanwhile high made it possible to slash through most material, and carry liquid on surface.

Extremely high however was the only visible speed as the molecules vibrate excruciatingly fast. This setting was explosively powerful and could easily cut through anything or - as previously stated - make things explode using the vibrations.

All in all they could be considered the ultimate weapon if in the right hands, for instance at low he could fade it through someone's chest then switch to medium or high to crush or cut someone's heart from the inside respectively.

Just before they finished materializing Sora picked up something on the edge of his senses and quickly stopped the process, forcing it back to High. He sighed whenever he picked up who it was and turned to the treetops where a young boy that looked to be about the age of nine was standing on a branch looking at him.

The boy had long black hair that had the bangs split in the center of his hairline to make side bangs that framed his face. In the back his hair was a ponytail that kept his hair together and reached just past the nape of his neck. Just under his eyes were two long tear troughs making him look older than he was. The boy wore a high collared black t-shirt with dark grey pants that had bandages wrapped around his left calf, and black shinobi sandals. His eyes however were very interesting in their design, they were blood red with three tomoe rotating slowly about his pupil.

This boy's name was Itachi.

"Big brother, it seems you were right about the church. The fallen angels have started to make their move and are doing some kind of ritual involving that girl you met."

"Good job Itachi, is there anything else i should know before i get there?"

The boy shook his head no and bowed. "If there is nothing else you need, i shall take my leave." He looked over to see Sora give him a nod before he disappeared, a few seconds later a crow could be seen flying away, those same mesmerizing eyes looking down on the world.

He was a good kid that Itachi, a prodigy from a young age, loyal to a fault, and always puts the people he cares about at the forefront of his mind no matter the situation. The kid was one of the only people left in existence that he trusted anymore. Sora was lucky to be close to him and he idly thought of surprising the kid with a gift for his efforts.

Maybe that custom tanto he had his eye on for the past few months.

But that would be later as right now the pink eyed teen finally had something fun to do. If the fallen have made their move then it was time for him to start breaking their necks like he'd planned to do for a few days now.

So it was with that joyous thought that he took off towards the only church in town, and towards the home of his next victims. As he left, he never noticed the set of eyes following him until he was out of sight completely.

"So my spies were correct, you are finally showing yourself after all these years. I wonder just what your plan is, but i guess i'll find that out soon enough. Won't i, Zero."

 **SMHM**

"Come on out! I'm just itching for a fight and now i have an excuse to, so get your pathetic fallen asses out here before i come in and drag you out!"

"My, my you are a testy one aren't you? If that's what you want then i'll be happy to oblige devil."

Sora smirked as the sounds of footsteps drew closer and closer. Slowly the form of a man emerged from the darkness of the church. Finally the light from the moon broke through the clouds overhead, illuminating the future battleground.

The man was a tanned guy that was at least a full head taller than the pink eyed teen and had a very muscular build that was partially hidden under a black trench coat that had the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. Aside from that he wore faded and torn blue jeans, a black muscle shirt, and combat boots.

He had long brown hair that was smoothed backwards with a few strands hanging loosely over his face down to his nose. His eyes were white with jagged cracks of blue coming from the pupil to the edge of the iris. Finally the man had bags under his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep and seemed to be wearing black eye liner.

The oddest part about him thought was his mouth, as it had two poorly stitched over gashes that went from either edge of his mouth and out until just before the edge of his jaw.

"Like what you see buddy? I gotta say that i like the new scars, they make terrifying you weaklings so much easier than before! Now why don't you come over here so that we can chat for a while." He called out with a manic grin on his face. "What are you scared or something? What happened to all that bark you had just a minute ago?! I guess you realized how big of a mistake you just made by wandering into our turf eh?! Well i got news for you, i'm not gonna just let you go even if you beg and scream!" The man's grin turned absolutely predatory as he stared down the unmoving Sora.

Then he heard it. It was low and soft at first, but eventually began to pick up tempo the longer it went on. So he grit his teeth in anger when the maroon haired teen threw his head back in full blown laughter. "What the hell are you laughing about you puny devil!"

At this point the teen was holding his sides as he bent over in his laughing fit. "Yo-You look fu-fucking ridiculous! HAHAHA Your face looks like the Joker and Jeff the Killer had a baby with a microwave!"

The man started to see red as he glared at the teen who dared to insult his, in his own opinion, badass face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Sora sobered up quickly and fixed the man with his same cold look that everyone else got. "You heard me didn't you? I'm pretty sure i didn't stutter you horror story reject. If you've got a problem with it then come show me how wrong i am. Or are you just all talk?"

The man clenched his fists tightly and seethed at the blatant disrespect this little fucker was showing him. He needed to be taught a lesson! And he was just the one to teach it.

In an instant the man was in front of the teen with his fist reared back and all four of his black feathery wings flaring out behind him.

 **SMHM**

 **So not entirely sure what was up with four and five but hopefully this fixed them.**

 **Review or pm with comments, questions, and concerns, I shall do with them what I can.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter: 5**_

She would lose here, just as long as everything went as planned then she would be defeated. Just three more and it would all end, he would be the victor and would stand at the top of the pile. Shiage lifted his hand and slowly brought it down.

"Would you just move your piece already? It's getting boring waiting for you."

He gave his companion a dry look. "You really are impatient you know that. Chess requires fineness, something you don't have apparently."

"Says you but i have loads of that fineness stuff!" The girl said with a huff.

Shiage snickered and moved his rook forward to take the girl's queen and putting it in position to take her king. "Right, i bet you do Lucy. By the way you're in check."

The girl pouted cutely and pulled her king back a space. "How are you so damn good at this game if you've never played before? It's like you know what i'm gonna do before i do." She leaned in close and squinted her eyes at her friend. "Are you psychic or something Zero? Cause there is no way that you are just this good."

Zero leaned back a little with a blush as he looked away from her too close for comfort face. "N-no i'm not, it's just me using strategy. Besides you're not exactly a pro at this game you know." He sighed in relief when she backed off. Lucy really had no concept of the word boundaries for whatever reason.

The pinkette frowned and crossed her arms as Zero trapped her king again with his bishop. "It's not my fault, i just got the damn game. I'll get better at it eventually." Lucy pulled her king to the right in an attempt to escape defeat.

"Now that i'm sure of. All you need is practice and after that i don't think anyone could stop you." He said as he gave her a friendly smile, just before he put his queen in a position to take her king effectively blocking all her moves. "I win by the way." Shiage finished with a large grin.

Something about Lucy just gave him this calming feeling that he could never properly explain no matter how hard he tried. The two became best friends faster than most would think possible shortly after meeting each other and practically never left the other's side unless called in for tests in Lucy's case.

From what he found out about the girl, she was basically given most anything she wanted on a silver platter by the scientists because they wanted to keep her as happy as possible for whatever reason. The girl also seemed to have a way with people if anyone actually let her get close to them, but the other test subjects always avoided her because of her horns or even just because she was the supposed all mighty number one-hundred.

Because of people's disposition to her horns, the girl had plenty of trouble in getting friends. However that only made their friendship something of a personal treasure to the girl, even if he did threaten to kill her right off the bat.

That wasn't to say that Zero didn't appreciate the whole situation, because secretly he was overjoyed that he finally had someone that he genuinely liked in the world again. He was still just a kid after all, so it was no surprise that he still had the want to be near people like that even after the betrayal of his father.

Still the girl had made quite an impression on him and even managed to get him to open up to her fairly easily. After that everything just kind of worked itself out. Even now Zero was nicer to the few people that he came into contact in the facility, sans the scientists of course. He even seemed happier despite his and everyone else's situation.

It also helped that his first friend in many years was a very cute girl that liked to be around him. But that is neither here nor there.

"Pst...pst...HEY SHIT HEAD!"

He winced at the voice of K in his head. 'Dammit what is it?! Why did you yell when you're in my head you ass!'

"I just wanted to tell you that you should make a move on that chick as soon as possible. She's just your type!"

Shiage sweatdropped as he could just feel the perversion dripping from K. 'You just want me to get with her so that you can see….see...s-' He wasn't able to finish that thought because soon after speaking his face turned beat red and his head erupted in steam.

"DAMN KID! Those were some awesome thoughts hehehehe, now try to imagine it on a rollercoaster!"

'Sh-shut up K!'

The pinkette took notice of her friend's situation but didn't think much of it, he'd been doing it a lot for over a week now and she had just chalked it up to one of his quirks. Although she was still trying to figure out what it meant. She had asked him a few times before but he refused to answer so it seemed like she would just have to find out on her own.

"So Zero, wanna play again?"

His blush faded away until it was only a light dusting on his cheeks and he nodded with a big smile. "Of course, which color do you want to be this time?"

"I'll be black this time, i wanna see if that's why you won last time." She said the a calculating look.

He sweatdropped, "Riiiiiight."

 **SMHM**

Sora's eyes widened in alarm at the speed this fallen angel was capable of. Maybe it wasn't smart to make fun of the man like that. He just barely had enough time to bend backwards before the quad winged man clipped his chin. However even just being clipped as he was the teen was sent backwards a few feet.

He leaned back in the air so that he could grab the ground below him to stop his short trip backwards. Upon stopping he used his vectors to give him a small boost as he launched himself back at the man. Just before making contact he flared his own black bat wings and circled around as he delivered a haymaker to the back of the fallen angel's head.

The man stumbled forward slightly from the unexpected hit and spun around making his elbow slam into Sora's face. He wasn't done just yet however as he grabbed the teens shirt and slammed him into the ground hard. The pink eyed devil groaned in pain for a second before he whipped around from his position making his foe trip and forcing him to land on Sora's foot with his face, sending him backwards and allowing the teen to stand again.

The devil jumped back in an attempt to put some more distance between him and the angel, but was forced to evade as three dark blue light spears struck the ground he was standing on not a second earlier.

"Hehe not bad, i didn't think you'd be able to dodge that welp! But let's see how you do when i kick things up a notch!"

Sora cursed as a group of thirty spears formed above his foe's hand and were sent at the teen like bullets from a minigun. It took an immense amount of effort on his part but the teen was dodging every last one of the spears of death, and only suffering some minor cuts to his person. Sure they still burned like all hell because of their nature but he was managing. Just as he managed to dodge the very last one, he was met with a fist to the face which he deftly evaded by bending backwards and kicking the other man in the chin sending him into the air as Sora flipped back into an upright position.

The man stopped his ascension early and glared down at the vector user as if trying to will him to burst into flames. Sadly that little scenario did not happen so instead he opted to make another spear, which he used as a makeshift sword by trying to cut his foe in half.

By this time Sora was fed up with playing around and sent out one of his vectors, the invisible arm-like entity grabbed the fallen angel by the ankle and brought him closer to it's owner. In a flurry of motion he was pounding on the larger man from all sides in an attempt to end the fight quickly. This was not going as he originally thought it would, who would have thought that the group occupying the church would have a higher ranking member with them. Let alone that said member was the one he just so happened to piss off.

His time seemed to run out as the fallen angel pulled his head back and with perfect timing he headbutted the teen, making his vector loose it's grip and allowing his foe to escape.

The man turned his head to the side and spit some blood onto the ground. "I don't know how the hell you did that or even what you did, but i won't let you do it again." He grinned, "That said, this has actually got my blood pumping for the first time in ages. What's your name devil?"

"Sora, yours?"

"Hikitori."

Sora nodded his head in recognition before darting forward, within seconds he was on the man ready to take his head off with a right hook. The fallen angel was ready to catch the incoming fist but was confused when his devil counterpart went right past him. That was until he felt three different burst of pain erupt from his torso, he was then launched off his feet and into a knife hand that went through his right shoulder as well as one of his wings.

Hikitori grunted in pain with some blood dribbling down his chin, he was confused. How did that even happen, he was sure that Sora had missed his mark so why was he hit anyway? Putting those thoughts on the backburner he swung forwards and slammed his knee into the teens chest forcing him back a few steps. Acting quickly Hikitori created another light spear and lunged at the devil using his wings as a booster.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise and he reached out to smack away the offending death wielding hand. The spear flew off to the side and went through a nearby tree as it's master continued his charge. At full speed Hikitori rammed into the devil and both of them rocketed off into a different part of the woods that surrounded the church.

 **SMHM**

Internally Rias frowned, yes everything was going as planned but they didn't get the one specific fallen angel they wanted to trap. She and Akeno had managed to draw out two of the four fallen angels from their lair leaving Raynar and the four winged one that attacked Issei shortly after he was reincarnated unaccounted for. That was a very bad thing because while she trusted the other members of her peerage, right now she, Akeno, and Sora were the only ones strong enough to fight the man. Not to mention the fact that she had absolutely no idea where the estranged teen had vanished to.

Deciding that she had waited long enough she moved from her hiding place and into plain view of the fallen angels. "Akeno now!"

"Right President!" Akeno clapped her hands together as a magic circle appeared under the clearing that they were situated in and a lightning barrier started to form. However just before it finished solidifying two figures shot through an opening and landed on the ground in a mosh pit of body parts.

Slowly one of the figures stood up and cracked his neck before glaring at the other figure. "Damn that actually hurt i'll give you that much, but i've won this battle."

"Hehe i was sure i broke something with that last one, you're stronger than you look Sora. Sorry to burst your bubble but this fight is mine!" The other figure called out as he stood up with his feathery wings spread out widely.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." The teen blinked when he registered the other presences around him and turned towards the ones he actually knew. "King? Himejima? What the hell are you two doing here, and why are there two fallen angels here with you?" He asked with a frown.

Rias for her part just stood there with wide unblinking eyes at the sight before her. "I-i could ask the same thing to you Sora. Why are you fighting the most powerful fallen angel here?"

"What i do in my down time is my own business."

"Right..."

Hikitori on the other hand grew a tick mark on his forehead as his patience got shorter and shorter. "Hey weren't we just fighting a minute ago? I don't want to interrupt your little reunion but i have an ass to kick and i don't really feel like waiting!"

Sora's eyes turned back to their regular cold look and stared at the brunette, with absolutely no emotion in his voice he spoke. "Our fight is already over, didn't you hear me just now i said i already won. I'm just waiting for it to kick in."

"What are you talki-" At that moment blood erupted from Hikitori's mouth in a waterfall-like effect. He clenched his chest in pain and fell to his knees, with short jerky motions the fallen angel tried to look up into his devil counterpart's eyes. "W-when di-d you…"

The teen let a cold smirk work it's way onto his face. "From the very first punch that connected with you. Ever since then i've been manipulating your blood vessels and arteries, it was only a matter of time until all that blood built up from the blockages." For a moment he seemed to look disappointed as he continued. "I had hopped for something a little messier to be honest, *sigh* all that hard work and i didn't even get to see you explode like i thought you would. Oh well at least i know now."

"You w-erent even t-taking me ser-iously?!"

"If i did then you would have been dead the moment you stepped out of that door."

Hikitori looked like he was going to retort when blood started leaking from the corners of his eyes and he fell over dead.

 **SMHM**

 **If i remember right then the original author's note here said something about Donaseek being replaced by Hikitori...or was it something else? Eh cant remember.**

 **Review or pm with concerns, comments, advice, or whatever.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter: 6**_

" _Hey Zero."_

 _The preteen looked up from his book - that his friend somehow managed to get for him - to see Lucy staring at him with a slightly confused look. "What's up Luce?"_

 _The girl's gaze drifted to her feet as she lightly kicked the ground in slight embarrassment. "W-well i just realized that...well i don't actually know your name hehe. I mean you know mine and all but i have no real clue what yours is beyond being number Zero."_

 _When her question was met with silence she crouched down to be at eye level with his sitting form, only to see him glaring at the floor with much more heat than she would have thought possible. "Did i say something wrong? I'm sorry i shouldn't have-"_

 _Zero shook his head and lifted his tired eyes to meet hers. "No, no it's alright i just. I hate my name, everytime I hear it...it just reminds me of why i'm here."_

" _Why? What does it have to do with you being here Zero?" The pinkette tilted her head in confusion. "You know you can tell me anything, i'm you're friend so you can trust me. Alright?" She said with a sweet smile on her face while batting her lashes at him. Just barely a teenager and she already had that look perfected, poor Zero._

" _Shiage Kotomori…" He said in a strained whisper._

 _Her eyes widened, "Koto...mori...no way. Are you his-"_

" _Yes i'm that bastard's son." He stated sharply. "When i was four he took me here under the pretense of wanting me to help with one of his projects. But i never expected this, i thought that he was working on a cure or something. The next thing i knew i was strapped to a lab table and they were getting ready to start." He lifted his head a leveled the shocked girl with a glare. "So now that you know are you gonna just leave me on my own for sharing that shit-eater's blood? Of course you would, after all who would ever hang around a monster's worthless spawn!"_

 _*Slap*_

 _Zero rubbed his cheek in shock and with wide eyes he turned his head back to look at his friend who by this point had tears in her eyes. "Don't ever say something like that ever again Zero! I would never leave you no matter what, you're too important to me! It doesn't matter who your father is, only who you are and who you are is the nicest person i've ever known." She lunged forward and wrapped him up in a tight hug further shocking him._

 _He hadn't felt the embrace of another living being since he was four years old on that fateful day. It seemed to warm his very being and sent his heart pounding away in his chest. What was wrong with him?_

 _They sat like that for several minutes before she let go of the boy and wiped away the last of her tears before smiling at him brightly. "I know, if you don't like your name then how about i give you a new one?"_

" _A new name huh?" He smirked, still feeling a little off, and nodded, "Sure, let's do it, give me your best shot!"_

 _Lucy closed her eyes in thought with her arms crossed. Eventually she opened them and slammed her hand down into her open palm with a wide grin. "Oh i got it! What about Ken?"_

 _Zero shook his head no "It would be cool to be named 'sword' but it doesn't really fit."_

" _No? Ok how about Naraku or Ashura?"_

" _Ashura sounds nice but I think that's the name of a god, it might piss him off." He finished with a shiver. He sighed "It's times like this, well all the time really, that i wish i could see the sky again. It always helped me think as a kid."_

" _Sky...Sky. Sora. How does that one sound?" She asked as she looked back up into his pink eyes. She frowned when all he showed was a blank face. "No good huh...well we'll think of something let just ke-"_

" _Sora huh? I like it." Zero interrupted softly. Slowly his head rose up and he flashed her a smile, his first true smile in years, and it felt great to him. "Thank you, Kaede."_

 _He wasn't the only one feeling good however, in front of him Lucy felt a sudden heat creep onto her face at the sight before her. 'I never knew he could smile like that.' Then his final statement dawned on her and she flushed a little further. 'That's the first time he's ever used my name, why do i feel so...happy about that right now? And my heart, why is it speeding up?' The girl shook her head and coughed into her hand. "N-No problem...Sora, so what about your last name?"_

 _The newly renamed Sora chuckled, "No need, i already know the perfect one. Inzei."_

" _Royalty? Why that, you aren't getting a big head are you? Cause if you are i'll have to pound you into ground to drop your ego." She said with a pout._

 _He shook his head in amusement, "Don't worry i'm not. The reason is because it is my mother's last name. I never knew her myself but i had always heard great things about her, and who knows, maybe if i use her last name then one day when we get out of this hell hole she'll hear about me and find me." His smile turned sad, "At the very least i want something that i share with her, that's my reason."_

 _Kaede sat down beside her friend and sat in a comfortable silence. Eventually the girl decided to try something and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Wh-what are you doing Kaede?" There's that feeling again._

" _Just...let me sit here with you for a while. Okay, Sora?" The boy nodded while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. The two blushing teens stayed like that for the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep, still laying together until the sun that they could not see rose the next day._

 **SMHM**

Rias, Akeno, and the two fallen angels they had trapped could only stare in mute shock at the body of the now dead Hikitori. It was more than that however as none of them had ever witnessed a death like that one and from what Sora had said, it was probably pretty gruesome on the inside at this point.

Finally the blonde fallen angel broke out of her stupor, "He-He killed Hiki…th-that's not possible." The girl turned her head to look at her blue haired friend, what she saw wasn't good, it looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown at that very moment. "Kalawarner, you need to calm down, take deep breaths!"

The girl didn't listen and instead started to grit her teeth as sadness and despair changed to blind fury and pure unadulterated anger. Her wings exploded from her back just as she did the same from her place in the treetops, in seconds she was in front of the killer with a yellow light spear mere inches from his heart. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" The woman tried to move her spear forwards to kill Sora, but it was all for naught because the moment she moved he had sent out his vectors, which were now tightly wrapped around her limbs and preventing her movements.

"LET ME GO YOU COCK SUCKER! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!" She screamed out in her hate filled rage, writhing and jerking in his trap.

It was then he noticed something, that look in her eyes, it was the same as his was on that day. Did that mean…"He was someone important to you, wasn't he Kalawarner?" The woman flinched and dropped her head as tears spilled down to the ground below.

"He was my fiance." It was low, low enough to where even with his enhanced devil senses Sora had trouble hearing it. But it was enough, every syllable met his ears and it sent his mind back to the day that changed him into the person he was now.

"I see...i'm sorry for that Kalawarner. I know how it feels to lose someone like that, it burns and hurts doesn't it? I'm truly sorry that i caused you this kind of pain." He took a deep calming breath and ignored the surprised looks from his acquaintances, especially Rias who had never heard him utter those words for as long as she had known him.

"If you want, i can end your suffering. I still wish someone had done that for me. Or i can let you go, consider it a gift for what i did. Either way it's your choice." With that he retracted his vectors and took a few steps backwards.

"Sora what are you talking about we can't just let her go! She'll just go back to the church and gang up on the other group! Stand down!" Rias called out with a glare but ended up taking a few steps back from shock and a little bit of fear when the teen merely returned the glare with twice the intensity over his shoulder.

He turned to face the crimson haired girl with his piercing dark pink eyes never once leaving her form. "I'd advise you to be quiet _King_ , you have no say in this matter and if you try to stop her from escaping if she choses to do so, then i will not hesitate."

"Sora do you have any idea what you're saying?! She's our enemy and needs to be destroyed before it's too late! If you try to stop me then you are betraying me, can you really go through with this knowing that!" She felt herself gulp at his solemn nod, he was serious about this.

Before anyone could speak, a yellow light spear lodged itself through the teen's form from behind. Rias and Akeno's eyes widened in horror as blood poured from his mouth and the wound. But Sora? Sora just glanced back at the still angry Kalawarner. "So this is your choice then? Fine, i hope you and he can find each other wherever it is fallen angels go when you die." The bluenette's confused look shifted to utter shock when 'Sora' burst into a flock of crows and the real one appeared behind her.

An instant was all it took for her head to be severed from her body.

The maroon haired teen glanced up the sky and sent a thankful nod to a certain red eyed avian who was circling overhead.

Turning his attention back to the clearing he noticed that his king was putting the finishing touches on the other fallen angel, apparently she had snapped out of her surprise quick enough to realize there was still another in the immediate area.

Sadly that didn't seem to exterminate the red head's anger as she stormed up to the slightly taller teen and grabbed him by the front of his shirt to get in his face. "Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could have been killed out there and for what, just so you could get some closure from killing an enemy! In fact if it wasn't for that little trick you pulled then you would have died! Do you know how much it hurts to know that!"

Sora shook his head and brushed her off. "I was in no danger _King_." He turned and walked off into the forest, once he was at the edge he stared at her over his shoulder. "For your information, i wasn't doing that for 'closure', i was doing it in respect for her situation. _Never_ mistake that for compassion of any kind." With that said the teen disappeared into the treeline.

Rias watched him go with a sad expression, what was she supposed to do about that guy? He was reckless, he disobeyed orders, he was a world class sociopath, and he refused to get along with anyone.

And yet.

She just couldn't abandon him, Sora was a part of her peerage and she would be damned if she wouldn't make this work somehow! For now though she had a job to do. "Akeno, let go. We still need to regroup with the others and see if they rescued Asia or not yet."

Akeno nodded and walked off with her best friend towards the church. Little did Rias know, that the black haired girl was also having her own thoughts about the pink eyed teen. 'Why would Sora defend a fallen angel like that, he had no reason to do that but he did it anyway...Would he do the same for me if he knew…' She shook her head free from those thoughts. He wouldn't, she was just a disgusting half breed after all, why would he ever stick up for her?

That thought repeated over and over in her mind as she picked up her pace, making the church get closer and closer.

 **SMHM**

Eventually Sora found his way back to the old church, a heavy frown set upon his features.

He was sure that he didn't damage the place during his battle - that was something he made sure of despite being primarily focused on the fight. So why then did it look like a tornado just slammed into the damned place? Maybe Gremory had something to do with this...couldn't have picked a worse night to finally take care of the problem that those black winged chickens might have posed.

Pink eyes roamed the outside of the building for a moment before he shrugged it off. Didn't really matter what made those marks to him, it would die all the same.

Of course even though he thought that, it was never okay to just neglect your surroundings. Anything could and would hide in your blind spots just waiting to ambush you when you least expected it. Though whatever it was, wasn't doing a good job of staying quiet, he could hear the sound of swords smashing into each other every few seconds.

Sighing softly he kicked down the door to the place and felt a twinge of annoyance at the sight.

Kiba Yuuto was standing in the middle of the room, swords drawn in a ready stance, and surrounded by men and woman in black clothing. 'Pretty boy' as he had been dubbed by Sora, was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes just like the rest.

Apparently the door he kicked down took a line of people with it on it's trip to the other side of the building. He wasn't really planning on that little event but he would take what he could get.

Ignoring the other people in the room, he followed the lasting feel of light magic in the air. He wasn't as good at tracing residual magic energy as most people would have been, but he more than made up for it with the abnormally high level of intuition that his altered DNA granted him. A groan escaped him once he found the trail led underground.

Why did everybody always insist on having multiple floors to every building?

His attention was drawn to the small amount of people that managed to slip past the pretty boy. People who were surrounding him with their hands raised and a small magic circle aimed at him. Did they really think that that would intimidate him? He had seen poodles scarier than all of them.

Paying them no mind, he jumped down into the underground tunnel but used one of his vectors to cut them all in half as easily as a hot knife through butter. They decided to try and fight him, so therefore it was their fault that they died.

The tunnel he was in seemed to be a recent addition to the place from the look of the walls and from the large amount of rock dust on the floor, but then again he wasn't really expecting much from a hole hidden in the ground under a church.

In the distance he could hear shouting, followed by a sultry feminine laughter - laughter in which he could hear tints of madness. Who was back there in the first place, and why did that shouting sound so familiar? Well actually now that he thought about it, there had been a lot of shouting around him lately.

Not his fault that people tended to scream and yell just before they died, if it were up to him they would just shut up and stay quiet until their hearts stopped.

Or exploded whichever came first.

By the time he reached the end, the voice had been identified as Issei who was trying to get close to the cross at the end of the room.

A cross which held the nearly deceased, crucified, and barely clothed blonde girl - whose name he barely remembered was Asia.

 **SMHM**

 **Chapter 6 everybody!**

 **Well as promised, the six chapters I had written up so long ago are now on the site...huh guess I should start on 7 now right?**

 **Oh well, on that note please dont expect another chapter for a while. To be completely honest, i've been stuck playing all my new games and such so i have no drive to wright anything at the moment.**

 **Though Dishonored 2 has really gotten the bloodlust flowin'...**

 **As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please dont hesitate to review or pm me. I will respond the best I can.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter: 7**_

 _Pink eyes roamed the room all around their owner, taking in each and every face in their very fine line of sight. They all had a story to tell regardless of whether they wanted to or not, each line and crinkle, the way they smiled, frowned, or laughed. Something was always there to give way to some tragic backstory or a terrifying experience that they tried to keep hidden away from the world._

 _His own face could tell enough for a whole book by this point._

 _Still despite where he was and the events that brought him there, Shiage - now Sora - couldn't help but feel much happier than anything he could ever remember before. Lighter than air was a proper analogy, he felt. There were not many who felt the same way as him about their situation of course but those that did were rather...creative in their displays of joy._

 _Everyone else had a slightly different reason for their happiness than those few did, after all he hadn't needed to worry about what they did in years. The tests had stopped for everyone, not just the scrapped numbers - him - or the dead. Strangely enough, no one knew exactly why this was but still accepted it without question._

 _Sora was still a little more worried about what it could bring, the whole reason they were even still alive was for tests of some kind, hell even he was still monitored on a daily basis to observe his actions. His worry however, was more or less attributed to the fact that Kaede was still being called up._

 _From what she kept telling him, all the scientists ever did was do a thorough and routine check-up on her body and genes. So why did he feel uneasy whenever she was made to go up to them. Honestly it was probably due more to the fact that his fath-Hanzo - he refused to call that man by that title - personally oversaw the check-ups._

 _There was no rhyme or reason for him to be anywhere near her other than her being the last subject, which he probably didn't even really care about anyway. It was slowly driving the teen up the walls just from not knowing what they were doing to her, let alone why the king of douchebags - as K so lovingly called him - personally oversaw it every time._

 _Was he being a little paranoid? Maybe, but around that man one could never be_ too _cautious about anything. In Sora's mind, even blinking would be tantamount to rolling over dead in his presence._

 _The maroon haired teen sighed for the millionth time in only a few hours, trying in vain to not stare at the only door in the giant room. He couldn't help it, sure he had a book or two with him but even if he still wanted to read them...his mind was too locked on his best friend to even try._

 _Now there was a thought that made a smile appear on his face. He had a best friend, his first one ever. Actually, come to think of it she was his only friend that he knew of in his entire life. Sure the others were nice enough once he stopped giving them all the death stare just for breathing in his direction._

 _And, you know, when he stopped killing them._

 _But none of them were friend material in his mind. Didn't stop him from making alliances with many of them though. If there was one upside to not having Kaede around, it was that he could finally put his plan into action without putting her at risk of getting caught with him._

 _She wasn't weak by any standard - he caught enough of her particularly brutal match against a number seventy-two to know that much - but Sora just couldn't help but try to shield her from danger. He never wanted her to_ ever _turn out the way he and K did._

" _ **Just what the hell is that supposed to mean Zero!?"**_

 _His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, 'You know what I mean. And what did I tell you about yelling in my head!' Annoying bastard always seemed to forget the little fact that he was in another person's head, meaning that yelling sounded a hell of a lot louder. 'Do you really want her to be like_ you _?'_

 _K shut up for a few second, seemingly in thought, before he broke out in perverted giggles._ " _ **Kami yeeesssss! That would be so damn hot!"**_ _The sounds of his "inner self" mumbling something in secret in combination with his giggles could be heard very clearly to Sora, before he tuned out the psycho with an embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks._

 _K could be very vivid sometimes..._

 _Sora sighed as he relaxed his head against one of the only vents in the large room, he could only guess that they were there to deal out fresh air but this one didn't work for some reason. No air ever came out of it, but if he listened closely then he found that he could sometimes hear voices. Not that it really mattered, they mostly just repeated the same damned thing over and over again "_ Test subject ** has been terminated." "Bring in number/s **/** for their examination." "Oh Kami he did it again didn't he?" _You know the typical scientific stuff._

 _Unsurprisingly, the teen had thought about using the vents to escape more than once but it was never meant to be. It seemed that Hanzo really spared no corner of this place's inner security from being penetrated either from the inside or the outside, given the fact that the grates were reinforced steel and were put in place so well that it looked like they were naturally there in the place was first being built - which they might have been._

Just another reason he wished that the scientists didn't have the ability to turn his vectors off and on at the press of a button, he would have already been long gone by now either by the vents or a trail of carnage.

" _-ubject one-h-dred...final exa-ation."_

 _His head shot up with wide eyes. Subject one-hundred, but that was...Instantly turning towards the vent he pressed his ear up against it in order to try and get a better listen. The voices were too far away and distorted to find out who it was but he could at least try to piece together a conversation._

" _Excellent! Be-n preparations for...three of pro-t Diclonius."_

" _Yes sir, but...wise to use -hundred? -ero won't l-ke it."_

" _Don't tell...scarred of Shi-e? He is as h-ess as a kitten….to stop the b-eding of one-hund-. If he tries...him. We finally have...make an army...for them. Let her rest for n-."_

" _Yes, sir! I will...to the room at o-."_

 _The already pale teen seemingly lightened several shades when he heard what they were planning. He only prayed that he was wrong and just misheard it._

 _His shock and fear for his friend soon turned into white-hot rage at the thought of those monsters doing anything like what they were going to do to her. Sora wouldn't let them, even if he had to tear out that damned chip in his head to stop them!_

 _Long maroon locks of hair shifted violently as he jolted up from his previously comfortable position, anger practically radiating off him in a tangible form. If there was ever a time to put on of his plans into action, it would be right-fucking-NOW!_

 _All he had to do was find something sharp, and he knew just the guy to talk to._

 _ **SMHM**_

Sora gazed upon the crucified and half naked form of Asia Argento with a fair amount of surprise. What in the nine hells did she do for her to get hung up like a trophy? Come to think of it he did leave her and the worm Hyoudou in that house with the fallen coming for them the last time he saw either of them didn't he? Still he didn't think that fallen angels would do something like this to a _seemingly_ innocent girl like her.

He said seemingly because usually the innocent looking ones were the people you most expected to stab you in the back with a rusty dagger.

Then there was the skimpily dressed fallen angel with flowing black hair giving him a confused look. Apparently she never expected anyone else to get here before she was done doing...whatever it was she was doing. Kinky christian foreplay maybe? It would definitely explain why two of the three other people here were nearly completely nude.

"S-Sora?! What are you doing here, and why weren't you here earlier?!" He heard the worm yell out but he ultimately just ignored it as white noise.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he made his way through the room and up to the cross, idly holding back both of the other people with his vectors in case they were stupid enough to stop him. Once he was close enough, he found that she was just barely held to the cross by some kind of spell and not nailed down like he originally thought. What was the purpose in just holding her up to it? Probably something to do with Hyoudou, everything around him seemed to just go wrong for some reason.

Sora reached out a hand to the petite blonde girl and instantly felt the worm push against his invisible arms. It was a bit surprising to know that he wasn't just perving on the girl from a distance and was actually worried about her. Still he didn't budge his other arms, even when the fallen angel started to thrash around trying to get out of his grip. Jokes on her, he had her wings as well.

The second he felt like she would actually get out he would rip them from her body without a thought.

He saw her head tilt up to look at him with that same inner strength he had actually started to respect in the tiny blonde. She didn't look to be in any real harm and the only off thing about her was the magic circle on her chest - it looked just like the one the angel had now didn't it? "What was she trying to do with this thing?" He asked himself, a little louder than he intended.

"She was about to take Asia's sacred gear from her Sora!"

His eyes darted to the worm with a mildly interested look. So the girl had a sacred gear then? Well it now made sense why the black-winged angel wanted her so badly, every second he was up there her resistance seemed to grow. She damn near broke out of his hold when the worm spoke up.

That was good, he liked them feisty, much more fun to kill when they actually fought back. Maybe he could try out that new thing on her that he didn't get to try on Hikitori.

Moving back to his original target he once again locked eyes with hers, she didn't seem to be strong at first glance, no she was more like a stray kitten that was just put on the street. One that you immediately picked up before it could get a taste of the real world. In other words, completely innocent and prone to clinging.

For a split second, the face of a horned pink-haired girl overlapped her features and he flinched - something only Asia saw and it made her face contort in confusion. Why did he have to remember her now? For all those years he pushed her to the back of his mind, all for the sake of what was left of his sanity. He had seen countless innocent looking people over the years and never saw a damned thing, so why now!

Sora's teeth clenched and his blood boiled but he managed to ground out a few words. "Do. You. Want. Me. To. Help." As soon as it left his mouth, a small but beautiful smile blossomed on her face and she nodded before looking at the worm with worry.

"Can you help Issei too Mister?"

He bit back a harsh "NO!" at the sight of her wide green eyes. How the hell did she know that trick too?! Pink eyes full of repressed anger met scared brown as he moved his vectors over to the fallen angel, one covering her mouth which was spewing profanities at mach speed. He would kill her when they turned away, 'wide eyes' didn't need to see what he was going to do.

Sora led them off to the other side of the room and made sure they went up before him. Instantly he was back in the raven-haired beauty's face, a blank and almost bored look that sent chills down her spine was all he allowed himself to show to her.

She mumbled something unintelligible into the invisible appendage with tears brimming in her eyes. What did she think he was going to do? He was only going to kill her, nothing too big right? "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt like a bitch." He taunted her helpless form just before he tore the black feathered wings off her body with a sick ripping sound.

A twisted smile grew from cheek to cheek as his other limbs slowly and agonizingly bit into flesh. Grunting in exertion he started to change speeds.

This was going to be good!

 _ **SMHM**_

Rias Gremory couldn't have been more relieved when she saw Issei coming back into the church from the underground section, but was shocked beyond belief when she saw Asia Argento following behind him completely unharmed - if a little spooked. It wasn't that she had no faith that Issei could actually pull off the rescue but it was ten-to-one odds that the girl would make it. In fact she was kind of counting on having to resurrect her as one of her evil pieces, not that she'd mind all that much.

"Seems like you somehow won. As expected of my servant." For added effect she pet his head just to drive the point home that she was proud of him for succeeding. She really was proud that he was able to do such a great feat on his own power.

One look at his face however showed that he wasn't telling her something, Rias was about to let it go but Issei slumped in defeat when Asia looked at him with a pout. "A-actually President, I didn't really do anything this time."

The crimson-haired ruin princess' confusion must have shown on her face because he immediately opened his mouth to explain. "It was-"

*BOOOM*

Everyone quickly flew up into the air - with Issei and Asia being carried by Rias and Koneko respectively - at the sound of a very large explosion nearby. "What in the name of the Maou was that?!" Nobody could answer the crimson-haired King, seeing as they were all looking for the culprit.

"Not as big as I would have wanted...but then again the splatter effect was nice. Hmm, i'll have to give this one a four. Damn, I was really hoping that I had it down but I guess it still needs work."

Collectively the devils in attendance - and Asia - turned their heads towards the source of the voice sharply only to go wide eyed at a - once again - blood splattered Sora Inzei who was walking out of the forest and back onto the church's clearing.

"Sora, what did you-"

"Fallen are taken care of and that dingy hole in the ground is filled in. Go home _King_." He didn't even spare her a look as he took off again to wherever he went in his alone time. Strangely enough, she saw him give their new blonde friend a confusion filled glance only an instant before taking off.

 _ **SMHM**_

 **Here you go people of the internet, chapter 7 of Diclonius Devil!**

 **Now I need to say a couple of things. First off, since school is back and stuff my updates will be very sporadic because I really need good grades. Recently a favorite author of mine had to quit writing fanfiction altogether because of that very thing.**

 **Second in my stories things are never as they seem, I like to mess with people - messed up I know - and as such I may kill certain characters or make things happen. Other times I like to make people think they are going to happen when there is no chance that I would ever write or even hint at such a thing happening, its just my writing style.**

 **Third, I have a bunch of other stories that I just never uploaded for one reason or another so I wont be working on this one all the time but I will prioritize this one because it is up. (Plus it really helps that I actually want to continue Sora's story more than the others right now)**

 **Thank you for your time and I hope that none of my readers stop because of the above, the fact that people are enjoying my work is utter bliss for me and I honestly hope that you will continue to enjoy it.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter: 8**_

 _He found himself staring at the ceiling in anticipation as the seconds ticked by._

 _Kaede had just gotten back and was looking over her chess set trying to find out what was missing from it - if there was anything at all. But the fact that she was back by his side did nothing to allay his worries, at least now he didn't have to find her when the time came. Even if it was only the two of them, he had to get her out of there no matter the cost._

 _During the entire time he had been sitting there, he had done nothing but think about how all of it was going to go down. Who would have to die just for a measly chance at escape? He didn't really know but it gave him a very odd feeling, almost like when he first started in this place. He hadn't felt this much unease before a fight before, now however it was practically radiating off of him._

 _He was so deep into his own thoughts of escape and death, that he didn't even notice that his best friend was looking at him, seemingly trying to decide something in her head._

 _Sora slowly slid his index finger over the cold metal of the scalpel in his pocket. It was the only thing that his helper had managed to snag in this place before the tests stopped. Still it would have to be enough, besides he knew just how sharp those things were from firsthand experience so he wasn't complaining. Now if only that damned scientist would hurry the hell up, the teen was already on a razor's edge with his patience._

 _"-ora. Sora!" He jolted back a tiny bit at the sound of his name being called. Looking at Kaede, he noticed an odd look on her face - a mixture of hope, embarrassment, and dread. He hummed in question, not trusting his mouth with even a simple "What's wrong?" in the state he was in._

 _Even though she had his full attention, she looked even more pensive about saying what she was going to than before. "Sora, there's been...something I wanted to ask you about for a while now."_

 _Consider his interest piqued and his attention captured. His uneasy look faded quickly and immediately a caring smile overtook him on instinct. "What is it Kaede? You can ask me anything, you know that right?" He really meant it too, he had no secrets to keep from her._

 _To his surprise, the pinkette's face lit up in a crimson red at his response. Did he say something wrong or embarrassing? Well if he did then he didn't mean to. Inside his head however, K was both groaning at the obliviousness of...himself? At the same time he managed to be giggling like a little schoolgirl at what he knew was about to happen._

 _"Sora...you've been my best friend for a long time now." He nodded, semi-clueless about why she needed to reiterate that. "In all that time you have always been kind and caring to me, more than i've ever known before. You even put my own safety and health before your own. I couldn't have ever wished for a better person than you in my life, you filled it with joy and…" Her face looked more akin to a lobster now._

 _Where was she going with this?_

 _"What i'm t-trying to say i-is...I-I-I L-L-Lo-"_

 _Without warning the only door in the place slammed open, stopping all activity in the large room. They never did that before, the scientists always entered and left before anyone could tell that they were there in the first place. Glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye - still watching the lone man walking towards the two of them - he noticed the look of disappointment all over her features. He was a bit relieved that she was back to her normal colors again, but he couldn't help but feel as if he just missed out on something big just now._

 _Wait why was this guy here anyway? Didn't Hanzo say that he was going to give her some time to rest before...that? Oh well, better sooner than later._

 _Fifteen feet...Ten...Five. The moment he got within two feet of them and opened his mouth - to order his best friend to come with him - Sora lurched forward. The man's wide, terrified, eyes locked onto cold and unfeeling pink for only a moment before the scalpel slipped into the man's throat and ripped it in a wide crescent._

 _Sora felt the blood beginning to pool around his hands from the slowly dying man's neck in bulk. His hand still wrapped around the warming metal, he leaned down to the scientist's ear. "I won't let any of you touch Kaede." He saw the faintest look of realization cross the other man's face, only moments before he breathed his last breath there on the floor._

 _Not sparing a moment, knowing that more would soon be there in force with actual weapons to stop him, he started rummaging through the man's pockets for anything of use. A pair of rubber gloves, an empty syringe, a pair of glasses, and a gold rolex watch. Mostly useless junk but the syringe could come in handy, not to mention that he could probably use the watch to get some money once they left - assuming that it was worth anything._

 _"Sora what are you doing?!" Oh shit, that's right he never told her what was going to happen did he? She looked kind of frightened about what he just did. Who wouldn't be though? After all he just seemingly murdered someone for no reason other than to do it._

 _He gave her a pleading look, asking her to trust him without actually saying anything to her. At her still slightly shaky nod, he raised his head up to the others in the room - all of which were watching him with interested eyes. Guess they thought that number Zero would just always be content to sitting back and being - to them - intimidating._

 _Sora gladly looked each and every one of them in the eyes, his own burning with intensity. "I know I haven't spoken with many of you at all during our time here. Even those that I have, it was only when I needed something done and I apologize for that. But i'm speaking to you now, all of you, in the hope that you share the same want that I do. To get the hell out of here, today."_

 _Murmurs broke out among the crowd and they all seemed to talk to one another about what he was doing. In the distant parts of the room he gathered the looks of approval from his allies. Honestly he couldn't believe that he was doing something like this, but it was a necessary evil in his eyes._

 _"I just took the first step towards our freedom." He said, automatically their attention was once again on him. Yet he never hesitated. "All I ask is that you do the same. Let's win back our lives, and maybe take a whole lot of theirs with us. What do you say?" Nobody stepped forward. He knew it was a long shot in the first place but still there should have been someone willing to help. As much as it hurt to admit, without his vectors he couldn't get himself out of there let alone the only person he really cared for._

 _Just as he was about to turn around to the door, a tall girl with long dark pink hair - nearly red - and green eyes stepped up. It was number Three. The only person that actually held any sway in this damned place among the other test subjects. Of course she was wearing what they all were, the same bland white outfit with no character to it. Oddly enough she had an endearing smile on her face, the kind that he imagined his mother would have gave him if she still lived._

 _"It's about time someone with balls did something around here. Zero, if you really think that you can get us out of here, then i'm all for it old man." Huh, he forgot that he was the oldest one there by a few years. Either way, the crowd seemed to rally behind her without a thought otherwise. Why she trusted him he had no clue but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Three smirked at him, "So what's your orders, Zero?"_

 _Good question. What would be their best chance of escape with people coming their way any time now, not to mention the cameras in the room showing their every move. "I want small groups of three people on each and every camera you can find, take them out any way you want I don't care how. Everyone else to the door. Since there is only one we can funnel them in, taking them out slowly. However it works both ways so don't go through unless I say so. Understood?"_

 _No response was given as they did what they were told, he really expected someone to speak out or challenge him for control or something. Maybe he had read that book a little too much._

 _Sora felt a tug on the back of his shirt making him turn to face his best friend. She was starting to look like she did earlier but with a hint of curiosity. "Sora, why are you doing this?" He...didn't really expect that either._

 _"Don't you want to get out of here Kaede? It was all you ever talked about when we were done playing those games or reading. I thought that you would want to be free."_

 _She nodded. "Of course I want to get out but I want to know why you do, and why you only did it today when that guy over there-" She waved her hand to the corpse. "-came for me just now."_

 _The teen was stuck, he knew that he couldn't tell her about what he had heard was going to happen but he didn't have the ability to lie to her. He just couldn't. "Kaede, I-I just want to keep you safe. You mean...everything to me. In fact if it wasn't for you I might have just ended up a mindless killing machine or worse. You saved me when I was in my darkest hour and for that I can never thank you enough. The very least I can do is get you out of here and give you a chance at a happy life. I care about you a lot, I don't ever want to see you hurt."_

 _He put his hand on top of her head and leaned forward so that they were forehead to forehead as he stared deep into her eyes. He didn't know or care why this was his first instinct, only that he needed to do it."Trust me, Kaede."_

 _Her face was beat red but she never broke eye contact. A slow nod from her was his answer and he gave her his best smile in return, she trusted him, that was all he could ever need._

 ** _SMHM_**

Pink eyes snapped open to see the stars twinkling above. Their owner starting to remember why he tried to sleep as little as possible.

He dreamt of her again. Every detail of her was burned into his brain much too far to ever properly forget, and truth be told he never wanted to forget a single detail of his precious Kaede. He didn't know it then but through the time he spent with her, she had stolen his heart.

Maybe it was time to visit her again. It had been nearly a full year since he had done so and he always tried at least once a year to see her. He supposed that he should tell his King that he would be taking some time to himself beforehand. Last time he disappeared without warning she tried to tear into him. Key word being "tried."

The subject of Kaede somehow brought him back to his confusion over the little blond he apparently saved. She reminded him so much of his dear friend and yet he didn't know why. It wasn't her looks or even her overall attitude that did it either, just that strange innocence that he saw every time he looked into her unflinching gaze. Was that it? No, it couldn't have been just that. He had seen a countless number of people just like the little blond that he never even so much as twitched at.

Maybe he was finally just losing his mind to madness?

Still for whatever reason it was, Sora just found himself drawn to protecting her like he did Kaede. But somehow he just...felt like it was different somehow. He honestly didn't care about her, yet at the same time he would break anyone who would dare to lay even a single unwanted finger on her. The worm found that out almost immediately when they were alone, probably would have taken its whole arm if the little blond hadn't stopped him.

Kami it was satisfying to feel the crunch of the worm's wrist under his fingers!

Sadly it was healed up the second he released it by the blond. The very same little blond that had the nerve to reprimand him for his action against her "friend" like he was some little runt who just drew on the walls with a marker!

A deep sigh escaped him and he stared at the stars above him, watching all the little twinkles dance in the black sky. Even though he knew that the light was from the celestial body going supernova in some distant place, it just brought him to a sense of clarity and level-headedness that he thought himself no longer capable of feeling. Hell right now he didn't even care that the little blond was living with the worm, besides if it tried anything then he could always break it later.

His mind roamed over the events of the past month, each and every battle or meeting that he had found himself in and even his training were remembered in great detail. He even found himself laughing at the bloody gore that he had caused using so many, it seemed that the part of him that used to be would never die. K would be proud of it, or maybe Shiage would be? Sora really could never tell which parts of him loved what these days.

A dark silhouette passed between him and the moon above. With a sigh he sat up lazily atop the random roof he had fallen asleep on that day. He hated staying in one place for too long and since he had to stay within the proximity of the town, he might as well invade random roofs every night.

At the sight of a familiar peculiar eyed crow, he let a ghost of a smile grace his features.

"Itachi, you're back already? I thought you said that you had business back in the underworld." Sora's tone was light, much more than had used when talking to anybody else, but then again the boy was special. He had first met Itachi two years ago when he was playing with a group of strays along the southern tip of Japan.

The boy had saved his skin by casting one of his illusions with those odd eyes of his on a devil that he had thought was dead. Damned thing almost sent a claw through his chest! At any rate, the two quickly formed a bond in the coming weeks and even trusted each other enough to talk about what got them to where they were after sharing countless battles together as a team.

He learned that Itachi was from a very powerful clan of people just like him that resided in some kind of forest that was a literal stomping ground for all kinds of familiars. During the boy's life, he had always been different from his arrogant and power hungry clansmen, so much so that he was even ostracized at times. Still he showed greater promise than any other had in a great many years and eventually worked his way up to the top before his seventh birthday making him nearly as famous as the clan's founder. It didn't last very long however as the clan was beginning to become...unstable at it's very core.

Itachi tried as hard as he could to stop the chaos from spreading any further than it already had and even agreed to taking the position of clan head from his father in an attempt to calm everyone. Needless to say it didn't work, in fact it only made things worse.

Driven by the knowledge that his son was already usurping his hard earned power, his father - Fugaku - became paranoid of everything and everyone. Finally it got to the point that Fugaku killed his wife - and unborn second child - for conspiring against him. And as clan head there wasn't a soul that could speak against his ruling.

Apparently that had been the last straw for the boy and he had fled the clan at the first opportunity. It was only a few months after that he had met Sora.

"I did but I was done much sooner than expected, I thought that I should let you know as soon as possible that I could help again." He tilted his head to the side with his face still the same old mask of blankness, heh no wonder Rias glomped the kid when she first saw him. Downright adorable. "Should I not have done that, big brother?"

Sora chuckled airily and shook his head, still didn't know why the kid called him that but it was endearing. He kind of liked it actually. "No it's alright Itachi, you did the right thing telling me. It's always good to know that you have my back in a fight, you know what I mean?" Itachi nodded and sat down beside his designated "Big Brother", crossing his legs and staring upwards at the moon.

"What did I miss? You seem...off." Leave it to Itachi to pick up on that right away.

The teen's hand shot to the top of Itachi's head and started smoothing out the already straight and silky black hair. "Nothing much, just finishing up those fallen." 'And an irritating blond.' He added in his head. The kid seemed to accept that much at least, thankfully it seemed as though Sora wouldn't have to explain his sudden bout of protectiveness for a seemingly random person.

A moment of peaceful silence washed over their little corner of the world, and the two were more than content to keep it that way. Sora loved these little moments that he got to spend with one of the few people he liked in this life. It was...comforting? He supposed that would have been the word for it if one was needed.

"Did you save that girl?"

He nodded with a tired sigh. "Yes I did, but i'm not sure which fate would have been worse. Death or living with the worm like she is now." Little did he know that it would have been like that regardless of whether or not she died. "Then there's also King trying to reincarnate her every chance she gets." He could only hold her off for so long before the pampered princess got what she wanted.

The teen felt those red eyes staring into the side of his head intensely. "What?"

"You almost sound like you care about her well-being." Well, there went the idea that he wouldn't have to explain himself. At any rate, Sora simply shrugged - not really knowing the answer himself. Hell maybe he didn't really care and was just looking for an excuse to break the worm a little more. Yeah that had to be it, he wasn't trying to protect her he just wanted to harm her idiot tag-a-long!

It looked like the raven-haired boy was about to say something when the worm came running by in a tracksuit followed by his King, who was apparently trying to motivate him using his perversion to make him work harder. Not a bad method given who it was she was training but it would only serve to make perverted worm even worse. 'Better not be anywhere near the little blond when it happens, i'll rip his fucking organs out in chunks.' Even though the thought would have sounded mean and vicious, the way he thought it was so mellow that he could have been talking about something as mundane as the weather.

Standing up - and groaning at doing so as he did - Sora extended a hand to Itachi to help him stand up. "Do you want to come with this time?" Every other time he went to visit Kaede it was just him, but he thought that she would like to meet his partner in crime.

The familiar nodded his head. "So it's that time again? I thought that you wanted to visit in private, are you sure it's alright to come with you?"

"Of course it's alright. I'm sure Kaede wants to meet you too, Itachi." Of that he was sure of, she always liked to meet new people, even back in that hell-hole of a testing facility.

Itachi gave him a tiny smile in thanks before turning into his crow form, Sora forcing his wing appear behind him. As they spread their wings and started to fly off, they never noticed a strange man in all white watching them.

 _ **SMHM**_

 **Chapter 8 got here a lot faster than 7 didnt it? Honestly it was technically done about two days ago.**

 **So we got a look into both our favorite avian familiar's life before Sora and even a softer side of our beloved pychopath's personality. He may not like it but he is starting to open up just a bit. I'd also thought that you all should know that the little memories at the beginnings are coming to an end, only two more to go and one of them is Rias'!**

 **In regards to any kind of pairing that might happen, i'm not entirely sure if that will happen or not but if it does there will be a poll for it but I am leaning more towards just leaving him alone in that regard.**

 **As always if you have any comments, questions, or concerns please do not hesitate to come to me for them in the form of a review or even a pm.**

 **Ja-ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter: 9**_

Thirteen dead scientists/guards lay dead on the floor just to the side of the open doorway, their weapons looted from the corpses and anything of value was pocketed by the random assortment of rebelling teenagers.

Everything was going according to plan so far, not a single loss on their side while the enemy was just walking into a waiting spiderweb that was getting more and more dangerous every time it caught someone. Sora just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach no matter what he did, or how ever many they took down. He just knew something was going to happen but he couldn't place just what it was.

Nearby, his fellow rebels were getting antsy. Their foe had stopped coming into the room more than ten minutes ago and there wasn't a single sign that anything was going to come through the door any time soon. The teen couldn't bring himself tell his people to go outside just yet, that feeling in his gut stopped any rash decisions he would have made dead in their tracks.

His fellow test subjects had already started to confront him about not making a move when he could have, he could even see some of them giving him impatient and angry glances every now and again. "Zero, what are we waiting for exactly? The halls seem clear and the cameras have been taken out, they can't see what we are doing, so why aren't we moving?" He heard Three ask him from just to his left.

Sora gave the tall girl a side glance for barely even a second, "I don't really know, just a feeling I have." A scowl was the response making him tense a little. If he lost her support then the rest would follow faster than he could say otherwise. "Something doesn't feel right about this, why would they just stop coming all of a sudden when they have no visual on our area? Think about it, by all rights they should be storming us to try and take us out faster." Then again Sora was up against someone that was considered THE genius of his generation, so maybe he had already caught on and was planning a counter-measure.

The girl seemed troubled by this but he couldn't tell what she had going on in that head of hers. Oh if only he could read minds, it would make his life so much easier when dealing with people in general.

"Listen, give it another minute. If nothing happens then i'll tell everyone to go, alright?" If the fuck wasn't going to make the first move then he would. Preemptive strike and all that. "Just tell everybody to be cautious, there's no telling what Hanzo has waiting for us out there." At her nod he left to go back to his usual spot by the grate with Kaede.

She shined him the sweetest smile upon his arrival, one that he unknowingly reciprocated. Sitting down he felt his nerves gradually calm from just being near her. The grate behind his head was making much more noise than usual today, he noticed. It's steady hum, which would have been annoying to most, was captivating to the teen in an odd way.

Sora felt a weight settle on his shoulder after only a few seconds of just sitting and, knowing who it was, he didn't even bat an eye at the feeling. Though he did feel his heart start pumping harder as if he had started running laps.

"Can you promise me something?"

He shifted his head to look at her in question, his eyes instantly locking with hers. "Sure." The teen shrugged, not really sure why she seemed so serious. Kaede turned the same shade of pink as her hair but kept the same look on her face, a weird combo no matter how the teen sliced it.

"Never leave me."

Sora's lips quirked upwards in a half-smile.

He opened his mouth to reply but caught himself when he heard a small groaning in the vent, the fans now blowing in stale air through the metallic tunnels. He could pick out the faintest hint of garlic in the air and he instantly pulled himself and Kaede away. This place never smelled of anything other than disinfectant, coupled with the fans actually being on for once could only mean one thing.

"Shit! Everybody run for the door, they're trying to gas us!" As if to punctuate his warning, one of the other people by the large grate in the back of the room starting vomiting and convulsing at a rapid rate. Apparently Hanzo didn't want to wait for whatever gas he pumped in to kill them, bastard probably put heavy amounts of it in the vents.

One by one more people started dropping causing mass panic within the area. Sora grabbed his shirt and pulled it up to cover his mouth and nose, silently telling his friend to do the same as he grabbed her hand so they didn't get separated in the chaos.

The teen didn't look back as he ran with Kaede to the only door and out of the death-trap of a room, he was sure that everyone in it would soon be dead if they weren't already.

Just outside was a long hallway stretching out to either side, to the right was where they always took everyone for testing, the left? Nobody knew, there wasn't a single person that ever went there save for the scientists.

As soon as they were through the door Sora slammed it shut to slow the gas from flooding the hallway and killing any survivors. If there were any still going in there then they could just open the damned door, it was never locked in the first place. Why lock the door when everyone thought that the place was in-escapable?

His eyes opened to see maybe ten others with them, all leaning against the walls trying to still their rapidly beating hearts. Each one looked even more pale than he naturally was, their wide eyes staring at nothing but air as if not really believing what they just witnessed.

Calming his breathing from the small amount of physical exercise, he heard a very small mechanical whirr coming from two different places. Right, there were more cameras in this place weren't there. Sora's eyes narrowed at the devices that were now trained on the twelve people in the hall. Hanzo knew that there were survivors, he would be sending some people to fix that problem soon.

"Everybody listen, we need to-"

"No! You listen, we all said that we should have moved on sooner but you didn't listen, you were too damned stubborn! Now almost all of us are dead and it's all your fault!" A furious Three cut him off, her face red with anger and stained with tears."You're on your own Zero, everyone who wants to live come with me." She turned off to leave and everyone else followed, giving him the nastiest looks they could muster in this situation.

She stopped after a few feet and swiveled back to face him and Kaede with her focus purely on the latter. "One-hundred, you don't need to follow this guy anymore. Come with us, we can keep you safe and get you out of here."

Sora really wanted to rip her head off right then and there! But...maybe it would be for the best if she did go with them. The thought of leaving her made him want to go berserk, yet he knew that if she went with him then she had a higher chance of dying along side him. That was something he would never forgive himself for.

To his utter shock, she didn't move from her spot beside him or even look like she wanted to go with them. "I'm staying with Sora, i'll never leave him for as long as I live. Sorry." Three snorted and resumed her walk down the right corridor with the other nine following obediently behind.

"Kaede you…" Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Still, he was very happy that she said that. He always figured that after they left she would want nothing to do with him ever again, but it seemed that wasn't the case. "Thank you." He said with a soft smile that seemed to love showing up in her presence, if only to make her blush.

She nodded happily to him. "I already said that I don't want you to leave me, so why would I leave you?" She did ask him something along those lines today didn't she. "Besides, I want to stay by your side Sora." Pink dusted her cheeks. "So which way do we-"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

The sound of multiple gunshots came from the right hallway. "Ten shots, ten people." K piped up in his head, sounding almost like he was talking about an uninteresting story he read. "And then there were two…"

He could hear footsteps closing in on them from that direction and he started to panic. "Kaede we need to move now!" Sora grabbed her arm, pulled her in front of him, and made her go on ahead while he was closer to the still moving shooters.

*BANG*

Just before he turned his head to follow a bullet slammed into his skull between his eyebrows, sending him down to the ground with a fair amount of blood seeping from the wound. "SORA, NO!" Came Kaede's cry, it was so broken and frenzied that even though it was short it was nearly unintelligible.

The men came up to the horned-girl, guns at the ready if she tried anything. "Sir, we have captured one-hundred and neutralized the survivors. What are your orders?" All business that one.

"Good, bring her back to me and we can still use her to make the army they want. Burn the other bodies I have no more use for them."

His walkie-talkie buzzed off and he made a "move it" signal with his arms/gun. When she didn't move he raised one of his hands over his head, then moved it to hit her with the butt of the pistol only to grow confused when he didn't hit...ANYTHING.

Surprise shifted to horror when he noticed three things wrong. One, his arm was chopped off cleanly at the wrist. Two, his two other gun-toting friends were now headless. Finally three, the corpse was chuckling in a low and hurt tone.

Sora got up and stood on unsteady legs, blood still running down his face from the bullet wound between his eyes. "Y-you know, H-Han-zo always sa-said I had a h-hard hea-d." He chuckled but winced with each one, he could still feel the bullet in his skull but it never hit his brain so in a way he was glad he could still feel something, even if it was pain.

"N-no way!" The man screamed in fright.

He spun on his heels and tried to escape down the hall only to trip over the body of his fallen comrade. He cowered in fear while trying to make himself look smaller. "Stay back demon I beg you!" He practically screamed as Sora took a few shaky steps towards him, the blood now dripping off the teen's chin.

The maroon-haired teen bent down to pick up the gun, not really paying any attention to what he was doing. He was still in a state of delirium over everything. Sora wasn't sure exactly how he survived that shot or why he was even moving like he was. As odd as it sounded the only real pain he felt was a splitting headache and a small stinging sensation where he thought the hole was. He was sure that he should have been screaming in agony or something but no, just the headache from hell and the sensation of being stung by a bee between the eyebrows.

He turned the gun over in his hands, inspecting it every which way even going so far as to check the number of shells in the cartridge. Nine left, and one in the chamber.

Sora seemed to zone out for a moment, staring at the gun all the while. Eventually he aimed the barrel just under the man's throat and squeezed the trigger. The recoil made his arm jerk upwards enough to where the bullet went through the man's nose instead of the target. Just like K told him would happen, he noticed.

His hands buzzed with that weird numb feeling that someone would get from laying on their arm for too long.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt what was probably a head hit his back. "Sora! You're alive!" Just like that reality faded back into perspective for the teen, sadly that also meant that the stinging sensation quadrupled in strength. "I was so afraid when I saw you hit the floor, I thought that I lost you!"

Sora bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out at the sudden burst of sharp pain. His body turned around to face her after loosening her hold enough to move without moving her as well. "It's alright Kaede...I'm a-alive. I'm not going anyw-here." To be honest he wasn't really sure he could even walk properly right now, he could probably stumble around if he really needed to…

Then he realized the extra feeling coming out of his back. His vectors were working again for some reason. Knowing this he used two of his extra arms to reinforce his legs like really advanced splints, who knew they would be good for something other than maiming people?

"Come on, we need to get the hell out of her before more of them come." He blurted out, his voice still strained from the pain he was only now truly feeling.

"But you're still hurt, you need to take it easy!"

He took her hand once again and pulled her along, "There's no time to rest, the camera's are still on so Hanzo knows we are alive. He will just send more after us and if we stay in one place then something like that will happen again." His shock from being shot had faded by now allowing him to speak without stuttering again, though the pain still made him want to scream.

She looked like she was going to argue but kept silent.

The duo ran through the halls as fast as their legs could carry them. Countless corridors, long stretches of halls, several dead-ends, and rooms so plentiful that it could be a full town passed them by on their way to freedom. On the way they ran into dozens more guards/soldiers, they never lasted more than a few seconds under the threat of Sora's vectors.

Sora chopped through another man's head before he could even raise the gun in his hand to shoot, parts of the man's grey matter slid from the separated top half of his skull like jello.

Reaching an elevator, they picked the top floor and the machine jolt before moving up smoothly. The maroon-haired teen could almost taste freedom as he began to hear the subtle chirping of birds echoing from just a bit away and it was getting clearer every floor they went up.

He gave Kaede's hand a gentle squeeze as she leaned into him. Even after seeing what he could and would do to a person she still wanted to be near him, he couldn't have been more thankful just for that. The doors soon slid open and Sora immediately shoved her down with him as a hailstorm of bullets whizzed over them.

On command the three vectors that weren't in use shot up and started maiming every living thing in front of them with reckless abandon, not caring if they hit anything important as long as he and his friend were safe.

Blood sprayed across the walls, ceiling, and floor of the once clean and sterile top floor hallway as the arms cut off each and every limb from the aggressors one by one starting with their arms. They screamed in agony for every second of their torture and even though it was relatively quick, it seemed like time slowed to a crawl after the first arm went flying.

The deed done, the two ignored the mass of unrecognizable flesh in favor of finding the way out. Eventually they reached a small stairway that led up into a small cavern.

Sora quickly found himself agitated when he could find no exit or even a crack in the surrounding rock to exploit. "Damn, don't tell me this was a dead-end!" That couldn't be right, he could smell what he remembered grass smelled like and he could hear the chirping of birds louder than ever.

"Sora! Come here quick!"

Kaede's voice jolted him out of his state of near rage just long enough to get him over to her with no complaint. When he sent her a questioning look, she started knocking against the rock in different places. It seemed to him like she was just amusing herself and he was about to walk away, until he heard it. The knocks started to sound hollow.

In a frenzy, he joined her in knocking of the hard surface in an attempt to find the outline of whatever shape the hollow area was making.

"Alright fuck it, Kaede stand back, i'll take it from here." She nodded and stepped back while he forced his vectors into five different points in the wall. He forced the arms to move, slowly cutting away at the rock and inch by inch a small portion of light leaked through.

A few minutes later and sweat was coming off of him in droves as the slab of rock fell forward. Instantly he was blinded by sunlight but he didn't care, he could feel the wind on his face again and it felt euphoric! Never in his life did he think that he would actually see this sight ever again...it was almost enough to move him to tears. Almost.

He stepped out onto the green grass before him, savoring the feel of it against his bare feet, and took in a deep breath of unsterilized air for the first time since he was just a child. Sora felt absolutely giddy, like a child in an amusement park, he did it. They were finally free!

Though he had to remind himself that the two of them were the only ones who made it out from the looks of things. His only goal was getting Kaede out but that didn't mean that he didn't feel bad about leaving so many to die. He might have been able to do something about the group that left at the very least.

For the first time he noticed that his hair was long enough to obscure his vision, that or it was the first time that it actually mattered to him. With an excited smile on his face he smoothed back the front, it put him at a loss for words at how much of a difference such a small act could make on one's perception of the world around them. Colors seemed brighter, details seemed more vivid, and all around him the world just seemed to look better.

"Kaede come over here, you need to see this!" His head turned to his friend who was still in the mouth of the cavern.

The moment she stepped out, he felt his heart soar in his chest at the sight of her. The sunlight on her face illuminated every part of her, giving her a heavenly glow that just captured your attention the moment you caught sight of her. Her eyes sparkled playfully as she shielded her sight with her arm. She always looked so pretty to him, like a lone flower surrounded by nothing but the horror that was the labs. Now, now she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

She stepped up beside him, shoulder to shoulder, and gazed wide-eyed at the view before them. "Wow! It's so beautiful out here!" She took a couple of sniffs at the air, "And it doesn't smell like medicine!" Kaede giggled.

*BANG*

Sora jumped at the sound. "Kaede, someone's still out here, we need to-" His words died in his throat and the world slowed once again. Standing behind them was Hanzo with a pistol in hand, the barrel smoking, and a wicked look on his rugged mug.

A shuffling sound to his left made him turn towards it, his eyes wide and slightly terrified. It turned out that the noise was Kaede falling to her knees on the soft grass. Blood dribbling down her lips, and a large red splotch spreading out over her heart.

Sora's hearing turned to static while everything about him just stopped, his breathing included.

His terror increased tenfold when she hacked up a wad of dark red liquid. "No, nonononononononoNO!" HE dove down to her side and held her close to his own body tightly, not even minding the blood that started to stain his own white clothing. Tears leaked from his eyes in streams but he didn't look away from his best friend, who was smiling up at him despite the pain she must have been feeling.

The teen could hear Hanzo's feet crunching the grass and dirt beneath his feet yet Sora couldn't bring himself to tear away from Kaede for even a moment.

"S-Sora why are y-you crying? That isn't l-like you at all." Her eyes started to become unfocused as if she was trying to stare at him but couldn't pinpoint where he was. "It h-hurts a lot, a-and I can't r-really see you." She took a shaky breath. "You're s-still there r-right?"

A choked sob escaped his lips and he squeezed her tightly into his body. "Yeah, I-I'm still here Kaede. I'm still here." He could feel his world coming apart at the seams for every second he watched, but he just couldn't look away.

The pinkette's smile widened a fraction and she nuzzled closer with jerky motions, she didn't seem to have any strength left in her arms from the amount of effort it took. "G-Good, I ju-just want to be *cough* close to you. I-I'm getting a little t-tired Sora. Can I sleep n-now?" She croaked out.

He wanted to say no, to tell her to stay alive, to scream at her to not give up. He wanted to do so much, but instead he just settled on nodding with his forehead to hers so that she could tell what he was saying. Sora didn't trust his words to come out coherently in this situation.

The teen's sobs grew more strangled when he felt her hand touch his cheek, it was as cold as the grave and paler than the clouds above. "I have t-to tell you *cough* something. O-Okay?" He was on the verge of a complete breakdown by that point but still responded in the only way he trusted. He leaned his head down so that she didn't have to strain herself with what she wanted to say.

Sora's eyes shot open in shock, the tears momentarily halted in favor of his own surprise. "Really, Kaede? You-" Her eyes were closed and there was a peaceful smile on her face.

Her chest wasn't rising anymore.

The cocking of a gun met his ears, he knew who it was, he knew what was going to happen, he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He gently laid her onto the soft grass below and turned his blank yet tearful gaze onto the man he once called father.

Then something inside of Sora snapped, a dam or a floodgate that kept all the hurt and betrayal in his life, all the pain and sorrow came flooding through his veins like lava. This bastard took everything away from him, a nice quiet life, loving parents, and the only person that he ever cared about. Hanzo was going to PAY!

In a flash Sora's vectors cut the gun into four pieces along with a large portion of Hanzo's hand making the man scream out in pure agony. The next to go were the man's legs right on the center of the knee-caps, the sight of blood was starting to...excite the teen for whatever reason that he couldn't explain.

With another vector he started cutting off large chunks of skin, deep enough for it to hurt like no other but not enough to kill him. A splash of the red life-giving liquid landed on his cheek, so he got even more harsh. Sora pressed his right hand against Hanzo's throat and started slowly crushing it while his vectors went to work in tearing out each and every easily accessible bone in the man's body before breaking them with a harsh snapping sound that filled the area.

His left arm moved up to the man's right eye and dug into the socket, savoring every millisecond of time it took to torture Hanzo. A wet shlick signified the removal of the eye, which was now only holding on by the stalk. Sora smirked in the most demented fashion as he pierced the eye with his nails, making sure to give the man as much pain as possible before crushing the damned thing into paste.

The teen reveled in the screams that came from Hanzo, they fueled him in a way.

Hanzo was reduced to a blubbering pile of bloody mush by the time the teen was done. Sora leaned in close to his...prey, yes prey fit the best. "BurN In HeLL, baStARD!" He didn't even register how his voice sounded in his head nor even the fact that he could not hear K, who would normally be telling him the exact way to make the man suffer, before he cut a square in the man's chest and removed the heart within.

He didn't have the strength to do anything too drastic to it so he did the next best thing, he forced Hanzo's mouth open with his vectors and worked the organ down the man's throat.

The soon-to-be corpse dropped to the ground, gagging and crying but unable to move due to half of his spine being gone or severed. Sora went back over to Kaede with slow movements. In his daze, he picked her up in a princess carry and propped her up against a nearby tree. He would bury her properly later, but for now?

Sora glanced at the opening that led back to the lab facility blankly. He had a job to do.

Once he was at the mouth of the cavern he spared one last look at his best friend's corpse and a lone teardrop slid out of his now dry ducts. "I love you too, Kaede."

SMHM

A large tree in the middle of a lush green clearing stood taller than nearly any other for miles in all directions. In the brown bark was a singular name carved so deeply into the tree that it seemed as if it would remain forever. On the ground just in front of it was a small stack of flowers, some decayed beyond recognition, others were now in the soil and were feeding the tree as well as the surrounding grass.

Standing only two feet from it was Sora Inzei and his familiar Itachi.

The maroon haired teen crouched down in silence, unable to say even the simplest thing in front of her grave. With agonizing slowness he presented two flowers that were hidden somewhere on his person, a pink carnation and a purple hyacinth, and softly placed them upon the long since regrown grass.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kaede? Sorry for not coming by sooner King has me on a pretty tight leash these days." He chuckled airily. "I've got someone that wants to meet you. His name is Itachi, you know, the one I told you about." He half looked over his shoulder at the boy who was watching the affair silently, not thinking it to be his place to say anything.

Itachi bowed with his hands together in prayer when he realized that his brother was telling him it was ok to talk. "Hello to you Kaede, it is very nice to make your acquaintance." He tried to be as polite as possible.

Sora smirked faintly at the notion. "Relax Itachi, neither of us were very much for politeness. So just ease up a bit, alright?" The boy nodded and the maroon haired teen could see the tension starting to leave his body. Turning back to the grave he stared at the name sadly, in remembrance of that day. The closer he got to this place the more vivid the dreams became, and when he was here he could actually feel her touch again when he slept.

His hand drifted up to the scar on his face, it was hiding the one made by the bullet thanks to the length and how deep it went. Sora was pretty sure that it dug into his skull at least a little but he wasn't really sure since he never went to a doctor to find out before he was reincarnated.

The teen couldn't even really remember how he got the large mark on his face, everything after Kaede's last words was more or less a blur of red. He knew he did something to the lab due to the fact that it was now nothing more than a heaping ruin that would never be unearthed, he just couldn't figure out anything else.

Sora shifted his weight to his other foot, "I've got a lot to tell you this time Kaede, more than just the usual killing things anyway." He chuckled to himself, that was usually the only news he had to share with his deceased friend. "For starters king ordered me back to Kouh so that I could spend some time with the peerage. Then there's the group themselves, i'm still trying to piece them together but some of them are all too easy to figure out." The teen started ticking off his fingers as he went through. "There is a pretty boy that has a lot of hidden anger just waiting to explode, a perverted worm who would rather sniff discarded panties all day than actually do anything, a loli that has a sweet-tooth even bigger than yours, and a sadistic girl that practically reeks of fallen angel."

He wasn't too sure about what the smell was at first but after that whole debacle at the church it was all but confirmed for him, still wasn't sure what it meant though. Perhaps she was secretly dating one of them or something? Eh whatever, not really his business anyway.

Sora sighed as he thought of the last member of the rag-tag group he was unwillingly a part of. Annoying little girl that she was, Asia just seemed to burrow under his skin and wouldn't let go no matter how much he tried. It would only get worse when King finally got her way and reincarnated the girl.

"I hope that you are not forgetting the young blond are you, Mister Zero?"

The maroon haired teen tensed with wide eyes, how the hell had someone snuck up on them with both him and Itachi here?! Sora rose from his spot and turned harshly to the intruder/s. There were three of them - which shocked him even more since even if he didn't notice them Itachi should have.

The first was a tall man with a youthful complexion who had knee-length, silver hair that was straight with a single lock that fell to the right side of his face and split into two parts as well as gray-blue eyes. He wore a formal attire that consisted of an open, dark green, to the point of almost being black, double-breasted coat with large cuffs and four buttons outlining each storm patch on the fronts of the clothing. The buttons and the lining found on the sleeves and storm patches were moss green. Underneath his coat was a white shirt with a ruffled collar and center front. His pants were dark green that matched his coat and finally he had plain white shoes.

The next was a slim, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair was tied into a ponytail and his bangs were swept away except for strands of hair falling in his face. He wore a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, and straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, the man wore black pants and white shoes. Sora's eyes were instantly drawn to the sword on the man's waist, it looked like any old ordinary thing but he would bet that wasn't the case.

Finally there was a short girl with long, pale white hair reaching down along her back and down past her knees with her hair is split near the middle, it looked quite messy. Her eyes surprised him due to their heterochromatic iridum, with her right iris being colored blue while her left iris was colored green. She had a slender yet curvaceous figure that most woman would kill for with large breasts. She - oddly enough - wore two golden bells: one on her left ear as an earring and one being attached to another red collar on her right ankle, and a plain red collar around her neck. Covering her curvaceous form was a fuzzy, long sleeved, short pale yellow dress, with a large, bright yellow bow covered by a thinner, red bow adorned by bright yellow pom poms. Her boots went along with the colour scheme, and were covered by the same material and bows, save for the very bottom, which seemed to be smooth.

Sora felt a weight settle on his shoulder as well as the sharp poke of talons sinking into his skin letting him know where his little brother was. He was thankful for that much, the teen could feel the power rolling off of these people in droves, he knew that he couldn't fight these people and win in a straight fight so maybe Itachi's illusions could help even the field.

Fortunately for him however, the man in the middle with white hair raised his hand in the air, waved it nonchalantly, and spoke in a calm tone. "Now now there's no reason to be like that. I only wished to talk to you, we have no reason to fight each other."

"Why, who are you?" Sora refused to relax around this guy, he was giving off such a calming aura that it put the teen on edge.

The mysterious man smiled kindly, most likely trying to ease Sora's mind even if it wasn't working. "Allow me to introduce my companions and myself." He bowed with the elegance of royalty and a grace that Sora had never seen in a person. "My name is Adolf K. Weismann but you may call me Shiro. These are my friends and peerage members Kuroh Yatogami and Ameno Miya-"

"Noooooo, Shiro! I told you to call me Neko!" The white haired woman moaned out with a pout.

"Sorry, Neko I just thought that we should tell our new friend your name. Or do you want him to call you by that name as well?" He asked, seemingly genuinely curious about her answer.

The girl - Neko - nodded, then bounded off until she was right in front of Sora and Crow-Itachi. "My name is Neko okay? N-E-K-O. Nice to meet you!" Her sunny disposition kind of shocked the teen, not too many people were like that these days. Then as if to further his surprise of her, a pair of white cat ears and a tail of the same color appeared on her and even moved in random motions.

So she was a nekomata then? Kind of explained the name she wanted to use, but weren't the nekomata extinct? Or was it endangered? The ears on top of her head wiggled again and he had the sudden urge to pet them...these people were more dangerous than he thought.

Shiro approached and started petting her head between her ears making her purr in delight. "You'll have to forgive Neko, she gets a bit excited around new people." He seemed to ignore the black haired man's - Kuroh's - reply of "she's like this all the time" in favor of grinning at Sora. "You wanted to know why I would want to talk to you and not your King Rias Gremory, right?" The tension came back tenfold. "Well, I have a deal that I wish to make with you and you alone. In fact I don't think that your King would appreciate what i'm about to offer you." He would have to be more specific there were plenty of things that his master didn't like - the way he killed people included. She really needed to calm down sometimes, he was just having a little fun.

"Alright, i'm listening. What do you want?" Sora crossed his arms and gave Itachi the signal to transform back, he didn't like the way Neko was looking at his crow friend. However the instant he did turn back the boy was tackled by Neko who was hugging the boy into her rather large assets.

"He's soooo cute!"

"Aren't you going to help your friend?" Shiro asked, obviously amused.

"Itachi is a big boy, he can handle himself." Of course even as he said that, he could feel the boy staring at the back of his head in a pleading manner. The kid should have known that something like that would happen once he transformed.

Shiro laughed at that, seriously what was with this guy? He seemed way too laid back for someone so powerful. "At any rate I suppose I should tell you about what I came here for. How would you like to be free of your master, without becoming a stray?"

 _ **SMHM**_

 **Sorry for how long this thing took, life really likes getting in my way. But yeah the chapter is up and its a bit longer than normal.**

 **Any questions? Comment in a review or pm me.**

 **CARNATION Pink - I'll Never Forget You**

 **HYACINTH Purple - I Am Sorry**

 **Ja-ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter: 10**_

 _He was still just the way she left him last time, sitting in front of a tree with the deadest of looks to him. No matter what she did or said, she just couldn't get him to do anything but sit there and it was driving the young devil up a wall!_

 _Rias Gremory approached the young teen's back with none of the hesitation that she had the first time around - he nearly took her head off with_ whatever _he had done. Once again he didn't even move a muscle in her presence, so much so that she actually had to check whether or not he was breathing. Apparently he was but not very deeply._

 _The crimson haired ruin princess was still trying to find out what exactly made him tick and why he seemed to be worshiping a tree of all things, alone in the forest with no sign of civilization for miles in either direction. It was a little odd and off-putting to be honest but then again she seemed to always meet the most interesting people even without trying._

 _When she finally managed to lean over his shoulders, she noticed the shorter/barely grown in rectangular patch of grass stretching out from the tree. Did he recently dig that up? She couldn't tell either way seeing as how this was the closest that she had ever managed to get to the teen before a tree that was right by her "mysteriously" got chopped down. Absolutely no idea how he pulled that off._

 _Maybe he was finally warming up to her if he was willing to let her so close now. At least that was her hope, Rias really didn't want to get violent if he tried anything._

 _Her vibrant blue-green eyes traveled to the monster of a tree itself, other than the size of it and the carvings that looked like kanji it was completely normal. She squinted as she tried to make out the rough lines on the bark, such a thing made even more difficult by the fact that she only had the barest of lessons in the language of her favorite country._ _楓_ _it meant maple right? Was that the type of tree it was or was it something more meaningful?_

" _Ka-e-de…"_

 _The moment she said the word, she regretted it deeply. Bone-chilling, invisible, seemingly arm-like appendages wrapped around her body; her arms legs and throat with the strength of a raging demon. Rias' terror increased when she found that no matter what she tried she was deeply rooted to her mid-air spot. The young teen couldn't even move enough to try her power of destruction on the guy in front of her, and when she tried to emit and aura of it nothing happened other than the subtle subconscious twitch of the other teen's muscles._

 _For only a split second, he seemed to argue with himself about what to do with her before throwing her to the side and onto the cold hard ground. "Say her name again...and I won't hesitate to kill you." His voice was deep and ragged from being unused, for how long he had gone without talking Rias couldn't say but it was clear that he hadn't for a while now._

 _Rias rubbed her surprisingly sore throat, whatever had grabbed her had been incredibly strong to be able to hold her back like it had. She sat back up groaning quietly, she hadn't been thrown like that since the last time she and her_ queen _Akeno had an argument. "How did you do that?"_

 _He didn't answer the question, just like before he was as silent as a mute, instead he went back to his spot in front of the tree and ran his hand over the name. The teen's body seemed to...convulse for lack of a better word, for only a few seconds before his hand dropped to his side. Rias saw his lips move but couldn't make out what it was, though she did try to read his lips from the side._

 _That was until she saw a small line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth._

 _In a panic Rias closed the few feet that separated them and yanked hard on his shoulder to turn him towards her. There was a fountain of blood flowing down freely from his throat like a broken faucet, even though it only happened a moment ago it was already covering the majority of his shirt and turning it a very dark red. At the top was a large slit that stretched from either jugular in the shape of a jagged smile and she could see his split trachea and windpipe convulsing for every second he lay there._

 _He did this to himself didn't he. Why, what reason would he have to kill himself and why do it in such a slow way?! Well he wasn't going to get his way, Rias had already seen what he was capable of and it was a far more interesting power than anything she had seen thus far. She wouldn't let him just lie down and die when she would need his life in the future._

 _She pulled out a dark wooden box with golden trimmings from her dress. Without hesitation the girl grabbed a small white chess piece with a slightly bulbous head - a_ pawn _\- and placed it on his chest. She did the proper ritual for reincarnation but the damned thing just wouldn't sink into him, he must have been worth more than a simple_ pawn _was what she reasoned. Rias reached into the box and took out a few more of them, still nothing, a_ knight _or_ bishop _did the exact same._

 _Finally she put all the_ pawn _pieces on his chest and it almost seemed to work for a moment but it was utterly rejected, she needed a piece stronger than a full eight_ pawn _but the only normal one she had was in use by her best friend and_ queen _. Rias questioned herself getting angrier as each thought passed, was she not worthy of him?! The girl slammed her hands down on his chest - making more blood pool out from the action._

 _Rias was moments away from giving up on this rare gem, there had to be more like him somewhere right? Plus if it was a sacred gear then it would just move onto another person, a person that she_ could _she still had one shot. A red glow caught her eye as she put the last of the other pieces away, it was her remaining_ rook _piece. Normally they were only worth five_ pawns _\- which in this case wouldn't work - but this one was special. It was a mutation piece, a very rare occurrence that happens in the evil piece system. In short, if someone were worth more than a single piece then a mutation would practically be a sure-fire way to reincarnate._

 _Reluctantly she placed the piece on his chest, Rias severely hoped that she wasn't making a mistake in using such a valuable item on a random stranger. The_ rook _sunk deeply into his body as a dark red magic circle formed under him with the Gremory crest in the center, signifying the reincarnation spell taking effect._

 _To her shock his eyes groggily opened, he was practically dead so he should have been out for a full day_ minimum _! "L-let me die...let me join her…" He begged in a ragged voice that would have sounded better on a wounded animal. He looked so broken in that moment, like his one chance at salvation had been brutally ripped from his clutches at the exact moment he touched it. He must have longed to embrace his own death._

 _Rias shook her head at his request. "I can't let you do that, your life belongs to me so don't go giving it up anymore without my consent." Her calm and kind gaze met his anguish-filled one, then she smiled. "My name is Rias Gremory, welcome to my family."_

 _ **SMHM**_

The crimson haired girl was looking at Sora blankly without looking away for even a moment. He had just recently gotten back from his little excursion to his friend's grave, nothing big happened along the way so he had no idea why she would be like this. As soon as he stepped back into the clubroom she sat him down on the couch and just...watched him. A bit creepy really.

"Sora." She said, her voice mirroring the look on her face.

"Yes _King_?"

"Do you mind telling me where you went while you were gone." Still no change in tone. Was she worried about him leaving permanently or something?

The maroon haired teen shrugged uncaringly, "I went for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yup."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes squeezed shut. "Then do you mind telling me why an entire town went up in flames only two hours before you came back." She saw him try to talk and decided to amend her statement a bit. "A town which there were - fortunately - many survivors who all were screaming incoherently about a pink eyed man with the wings of a bat that could cut things apart without moving a muscle."

"...It was a _very_ enthusiastic walk."

Sora smirked at the throbbing vein that appeared on her forehead, it really was too fun to annoy her. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't kill any civilians just the strays in the area." He cupped his chin in thought, "Maybe I should have waited for them to transform before killing them…"

The vein pulsed even harder. "Then why burn down the town?" She ground out.

Sora's smirk dropped into a look of bewilderment and slight fear at the memory. "There was this one devil, he was really tall, buff too. He had a bald head, and union worker's jumpsuit with a machete as a weapon. He didn't show up until the very end but i guess it was one of those 'final boss' scenarios." He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

His _King_ coughed into her hand, trying to get him to continue.

"He...wouldn't die." Rias looked amused, did she think he was joking? Why would he joke about something like that?! "I'm serious _King._ I cut him apart, burned his body, cut his head off, and tore his heart out with my teeth but every damned time he came right back. Each time he did it just when I thought I was safe and about to leave the city. Eventually I just threw him into a gas station, lit a match, and well..." Sora made a 'boom' motion with his hands to emphasize. "The fire probably spread from that." He shrugged.

"...You couldn't kill him after all that?"

"Nope."

"Then what makes you think that the explosion killed him?"

The maroon haired teen's skin turned bleach white and he gulped uneasily. "You just jinxed me, you know that right? I'm never going to be free of that freak." Suddenly his smirk was back, putting her on edge in the process. "Since you're my _King_ I guess that means that it's your responsibility to take him down now isn't it? After all you don't want me to get hurt or worse should he come for me do you?" Now Rias turned white at the thought. Sora's eyes widened and drifted up to the space just above her. "It looks like you can start doing that right now in fact."

Rias jumped and _screamed_ in terror before firing a full-power shot of her magic through the back of the building and deep into the woods behind them, destroying everything in it's path as though those things were never there at all.

Sora couldn't stop himself from laughing at this point - though it was more of a chuckle than anything else - drawing the shaking Gremory heir's attention to him. A growl escaped her throat when she caught on, "I can't believe you did that!...Wait yes I can, actually I should have expected it from you." A dainty finger pointed in his direction with her face set in an unamused look.

The chuckling stopped after a while and Sora started to look uninterested once again. "So was that all you called me in here for?" He had much better things to do than sit around shooting the breeze with his _King_ all day. Though it was pretty fun seeing her so annoyed, he could understand why Akeno liked messing with her so much.

She stared him down, not taking her eyes off of him for a minute. "Sora, I want you to train Issei."

"No."

Rias sighed like she normally did when he was being stubborn but it seemed a bit off...like she didn't have the energy needed to convince him. He had only seen her like this a rare few times in the entirety of his servitude. "It wasn't a request, I don't like doing this but." She straightened her posture and put as much heat as she could into her eyes. "I'm ordering you to train Issei Hyoudou."

The teen glared at her, his rage building in his chest. Train the goddamned piece of worm shit?! He would sooner use the idiot's head as a damned kickball! He growled a bit in his throat until he saw her face. His _King_ looked truly defeated, on her last legs really. Sora took a few deep breaths to calm himself, "He's back isn't he?" He knew he was right when she flinched. "And i'm guessing you did something stupid like challenging him to a rating game." Another flinch, this time more violent.

"Alright fine. But I have some conditions." He put one finger in the air. "First is that it does what I say when I say it, no exceptions and no bitching. Two, if I choose not to help in the ratings game then you can't say a thing about it. Finally three, the blonde girl. I want her to help, if nothing else then it will at least make it work harder to impress her." He leveled Rias with an even look as if daring her to change the deal. "All the cards are on the table, take it or leave it."

She seemed to deflate at the thought of him not fighting with them, it would really hurt their chances of winning if he wasn't there. But having a possibility of both the worm and the blonde getting trained by him seemed to overrule her trepidation. Rias nodded and the two shook hands to seal the deal.

"Alright where is it?" He asked, clearly talking about Issei.

She told him to head over to the Hyoudou residence and to try to be polite to it's parents. Sora stepped out the door of the clubroom and let it close with a soft click behind him. Then he _smiled_ , and somewhere in the Hyoudou house Issei felt a chill race through his body.

Sora needed to find some rope, the worm was going to regret everything that had ever made it alive by the time he was done with it!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter: 11**_

He was a true demon among devils, a wandering black sheep with an appetite for anything that moved, a murderer. Sora knew all that about himself but didn't see a reason to care about such things anymore. Why should he? He had nothing left to worry for. His life? Hah! He could die that very moment and not give half a shit as long as he gave the world one last "fuck you." Loved ones? The last one died by the man who had a hand in making him. Ambitions? Not a one to be found, there wasn't a thing he wanted in life anymore - except for more people to cut apart. Revenge? Done years ago when he trashed that kami-forsaken place and made it inaccessible to anyone that didn't know where it was or didn't have the right gear to uncover it.

What did all that really say about him? That he was some kind of mentally unstable murderer most likely, and that suited the teen just fine. Though he could understand why - at times - people seemed a little...unnerved by his presence, really it wasn't all that big of a mystery to him seeing as he usually killed things a rather _brutal_ way.

But that was just how he did, and had done, things for well over a decade now making it as simple as breathing. That wasn't going to change anytime soon and he didn't really want it to by this point. He was more than happy with the way he was, he did what he wanted when he wanted to do it with the only exceptions being when his _King_ called him in for something. And even then - though he'd never admit it if someone called him out on it - he didn't really mind all that much when she needed him. It made him feel...useful, not just a walking natural disaster waiting to happen. Course that didn't mean he wouldn't fight her every step of the way just for the fun of it.

Then there was his _charge_ , the little worm he was made to train until the day his _King_ and her fiance duked it out in what amounted to a giant game of chess. To be honest he wanted to just dump the worm's carcass into the river and be done with it, but _King_ seemed attached to it for whatever reason. Though he had to say that the worm was quite interesting to train, it seemed to be very malleable to battle knowledge when it was _directly_ applied.

Sora had to guess that it had something to do with that sacred gear on it's arm, legendary dragons tended to be much better at combat than most others it seemed.

Sadly the torture session was cut short due to the worm passing out from exhaustion - and some blood loss - leaving the little blond to care for it. As loath as he was to let the two stay anywhere near each other without his supervision, he just didn't feel like putting up that fight today. In fact he didn't really feel like doing anything today, it was an odd sort of lull for him. But he figured that if he went out for a walk then by the time he got back to the training ground he would be ready to continue molding the slightly insignificant creature into something more battle worthy. Worm would need all the training it could get if it hoped to even have a chance at beating the infamous fire chicken.

The teen put his hand on one of the many trees in the large forest he had chosen as a suitable training ground. It was isolated, quiet, and surrounded in nothing but nature itself. Much better than the city in his opinion, nobody to bother him if he decided to start doing some training that would normally get the authorities called on him.

He leaned up against the large hunk of wood growing from the forest floor and slid down it until he sat comfortably on the grass. It really was quite relaxing around here, add in the perfect seventy-five degree temperature and the fact that there wasn't an angry looking cloud in sight and you got the ideal day to just laze around.

"You look like you're having fun, mind if I join you?" Sora sighed at the voice that appeared from the other side of the tree. No rest for the wicked.

One pink colored eye followed the well groomed looking Adolf K. Weismann as the other devil took a seat beside him. He didn't bother getting ready for a fight seeing as how this guy could kill him twenty-five different ways before he even made to move. Kind of pointless to try, almost like trying to climb a mountain using only your teeth - it's only going to hurt like a bitch and you wouldn't get anything done from the act.

Adolf smiled kindly at him, "I didn't think that you had the ability to sit down and rest like this Sora. I've observed you for years now and i've only seen you continue moving from one thing to the next...not that I was stalking you or anything, just making sure that you were someone worth keeping an eye on!" He waved his hands in the air in front of his face back and forth as if to swat away that particular notion. He slumped against the tree again with a content sigh, "And I must say, I definitely didn't make a mistake in my presumptions Sora. You are everything I hoped you would be...just with some _minor_ quirks." Adolf chuckled to himself.

The two sat in silence that was both comfortable and very uncomfortable - depending on who you were at that moment - both just content to listen to the sounds of nature. Finally Sora gave up playing the waiting game after a solid five minutes.

"What do you want Adolf."

Another friendly chuckle, "Oh I just wanted to check on you, you know see if you were alright. I do worry about my friend's after all." Friends? What the hell ever gave this guy the idea that they were friends? They were acquaintances at best. His eyes must have gave something away because the devil frowned a minuscule amount. "Well even if you don't think we are friends I would still like to believe that we are." His smile came back quickly, great an overly friendly stalker.

A small vibrating sound emanated from the young looking man's pocket, breaking their thoughts instantly. "Ah sorry I have to take this, Neko gets cranky if I don't answer her calls." He slid his smartphone out and touched the screen. "Hello Neko, how are- I see. Yes. i'll be there soon, hopefully they are ready for this. Alright I will meet you in C-21 near the main hall. Bye." He sighed and turned around, looking surprisingly apologetic. "Sorry Sora, but I need to take care of something. It's...rather important to a project we have going." Adolf opened up a small magic circle on the ground under him without a thought. "Ah, but before I go." He smiled over his shoulder in his unusually friendly manner. "Don't forget what we talked about. Just call the number I gave you if you ever want to take the deal."

In a flash of silver light he was gone without a trace.

The deal...Sora had almost forgotten about it. To be a free devil and not have to fear becoming a stray was so unreal to him. Yet the thought was so very tantalizing to him, never again would he have to listen to anyone else's orders unless _he_ wanted to, never again would he have to address someone as his superior just because they were his master. Yet even still, he knew he couldn't do it. Not yet anyway. He still had a debt to repay to his _King_ , and for the life of him Sora couldn't leave any debt unpaid no matter how small. Or unwanted in the case of his master.

Regardless of whether it was the right thing to do or not, she saved his life when he hit rock bottom. He would never thank her for it, but he could at least pay her back. His brain started churning as he thought of it, maybe he could train the worm hard enough to beat fire chicken's peerage on his own so the rest of his _King's_ peerage could gang up on the chicken...that would definitely be more than enough. Whether or not they beat him wasn't really Sora's worry.

Sora took a look at the sky above to gauge the time he spent out on his little excursion. The sun had barely moved at all so maybe only about thirty minutes or so, or maybe it was an hour he didn't really know. Probably would have helped if he remembered where the sun was the last time he checked up there.

Either way it was time to head back before the Worm got too cozy doing nothing. He stood up with a groan and dusted off his pants, lazy days like this one didn't come often for Sora so it was kind of upsetting that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his calm mood today.

 _ **SMHM**_

Adolf arrived at his destination in front of a giant, magic resistant, metal, hydraulic locked door in the deepest area of a large cave complex. This was the entrance to one of his many bases, this one was known as C-21 and was the current base of operations for his group of _friend's_.

He walked over to a console next to the giant contraption and put his hand on a half-sphere that was sticking out from a keyboard where the keys would normally be placed. Without hesitation he injected a small portion of his demonic energy into the sphere and watched as it lit up with his own silver aura. Lines criss-crossed over the surface and made abstract shapes in a rather pretty light show. The ball began to glow green underneath his silver aura and it broke apart along the lines revealing a core made of white light which turned green immediately after his energy touched it. The hydraulic locks disengaged with multiple hisses and the door slowly groaned open.

He smiled as the orb went back into it's dormant state and began a silent countdown. In ten seconds it would automatically close the doors regardless of if someone tried the mechanism again. It was a marvelous little thing that his friends in the science department whipped up a year ago when the last base was destroyed.

The orb was keyed into the different magic signals in the upper class members of the group and would only open for those specific people. It was designed to need a great deal of magic to open as well so there was no threat of someone collecting enough residue to open the door. And of course with all the anti-magic seals and talismans on it - that were hidden from sight - there was no way anyone under a Maou-class enemy could possibly blow the door down.

To those working in the science center it was their pride and joy, their little baby.

Stepping through just before the door shut and locked tight behind him, Adolf made his way through the well-lit halls of his facility. The place was every bit as mesmerizing as the first time he saw it, the walls were a thick magic enhanced metal with black and white checkered floor tiles. Yet this was just the entryway. The rest was much more amazing, a giant main hall with running water and trees all over the place with multiple routes leading to the various departments that were built in. Dotted throughout the main hall were food courts, a small school for the few children running about, and various other amenities that anyone would ever need.

In the center was a cylindrical plexiglass elevator that led down into three different floors. The first was a large assortment of apartment style rooms - all big enough to host a medium sized family - that were each home to at least one person. Below that was a recreation room complete with a swimming pool, game room, and a library for the occasional reader. Finally under that was the place where he met and made strategies with the people in the 'active' group, otherwise known as his inner circle or the 'Twinrose' as some of the people in C-21 had taken to calling them.

Up in the main hall there were four main paths away from the elevator that led to the four separate areas devoted to mechanical engineering/maintenance, scientific research/application, magic theory, and advanced artifact application. They all basically worked on what their names said but magic theory was geared more towards making new spells, and such that could be used for the defense of the facility and for the 'Twinrose' to use.

It was an amazing place to be sure and everyone who lived there was able to go to any place they wished as long as they stayed out of the bottom floor and did not disturb those working on delicate experiments in the different labs. Though only the top brass could ever leave the base as long as it wasn't under some kind of cataclysmic danger

He smiled kindly to the small group of people that walked past him and they returned the gesture with their children greeting him excitedly. He was rather well liked by everyone that lived here for the chance he gave each and every one of them. He granted true freedom from the tyranny of the past and present system of Maou. But that was a conversation for another time. He turned a corner and approached the door leading to the science labs. Adolf greeted the guard and walked inside with the intent of finding Neko and his team's current project.

Turns out he needed have looked for long, for as soon as he got passed the entryway he was tackled by a white blur - one that nuzzled his cheek. "Hello Neko, it's good to see you too." He chuckled as she continued to hug him tightly. She was like this every time he went out alone, it was nice to know that someone was that worried about his safety. "So are they ready yet?" She nodded her head yes excitedly with her cat-like eyes shining. "Then let's go see them shall we?" The two stood up and walked over to one of the many unmarked doors - well Adolf walked, Neko immediately jumped onto his back for a piggyback ride.

Inside the room was dark with the only light coming from the different monitors and the two glowing glass tubes in the back. All around the place scientists ran around to different stations with most having large smiles on their faces - though it was hard to see that in the dark.

His gaze moved to the tubes which held project N-K_2. A few years ago - back when the group was first formed - he and his peerage had managed to find the remains of two incredibly powerful devils that had died during the Great War. Out of curiosity he had taken the remains, and within two years of study his scientists had made a great breakthrough, they had the possibility of reviving the two devils. So over the next few decades the group had worked towards the goal of reviving them and bringing them back into their former glory.

It may be seen as somewhat inhumane to work on something like this but they were devils, different rules. Plus is would help turn the tides on their enemy if they could bring back two of the people that were able to fight against the biblical God together with the original Maou.

He approached the person in charge of N-K_2 who was looking down at the monitor with a frown. Perhaps something had gone wrong? "How are they Mister Nilos?" He asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh Shiro you're here!" He jumped back in shock before straightening himself out to appear more 'proper.' "Well...the revival is going much more smoothly than we had ever dreamed sir, but there appears to be a few things wrong with them." He grabbed the clipboard and stared down at the scratch marks on it that must have somehow looked like words to the man. "First is that their magic reserves are nowhere near where they should be for someone like them. At best I would place them at middle-class status and their energy doesn't seem to want to rise beyond that point…"

"We can always train them back into their previous state. There is no need to worry about something like that, all it means is that they will need to train with the rest of us, which means that they will get better accustomed to us much faster." He easily waved off the man's concern on that point, after all it really was no trouble to train two new recruits as long as they were willing to put in the effort needed. And with how powerful they used to be they would no doubt wish to be that strong again.

Nilos nodded at the his point and decided to get to the biggest problem. "Well that's not all sir. It looks like they _can't_ use their magic." What...but that made no sense! "They have the magic needed to use spell but something is holding back the flow. We've been trying to get it to flow out of them both using electrical signals to have them do it and using the machine but, nothing. It's stuck within them and refuses to escape." He looked uneasy as he muttered the last bit, it clearly disturbed him that such a phenomenon could exist in two devils as powerful as these ones.

Adolf felt Neko slid off his back as he walked up to the glass tanks. Floating inside were two clothless pale girls - one with long black hair and the other with long white hair. He put a hand on the glass of both tanks and stared at the faces of both girls. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned to face the head scientist with a smile. "You have done a remarkable job with this Mister Nilos, I know that if anyone can get these two back to the way they were it's you. I'm counting on you." He saw the man's face light up in happiness of his praise. Adolf really didn't know why the people here looked at him like that, like he was their father, but he had to admit that it wasn't all that bad. He always wanted a big family after all.

 _ **SMHM**_

 **So sorry about the long wait...and the fact that this is a new 11 instead of 12...anyways! I am out of my writing funk and to prove it here is the new version of 11 since the other was** ** _REALLY_** **bad in my honest opinion. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
